


Please (Don't) Leave...

by A_Brick_Wall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate happy ending, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Discord - Freeform, Dream and George met on a Minecraft server B), Dream has internalized homophobia, Dream is an asshole, Dream is oblivious, Fluff and Angst, Gay George, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I REPEAT. NOT A HAPPY ENDING., I guess I'll add along the way, Idfk how tags work, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of KarlNapity, Mentions of Skephalo, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, Not A Happy Ending, Possible smut, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, THIS SHITS GONNA BE SAD., Texting, Underage Drinking, bisexual dream, i cant bother with re reading lmao, no beta we die like men, they just go to a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brick_Wall/pseuds/A_Brick_Wall
Summary: Gogy:Hello :DDream:Oh, hi :)_________________________________When Dream starts a lighthearted conversation with this 'Gogy' person, he never could have imagined how one small feeling could change both of their lives for better or for worse...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 195
Kudos: 238





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've already put this story up on Wattpad but I've decided to put it up on here as well :]  
> Have fun reading!

Hello :]

So I'm actually pretty proud of this book- And I have pretty big ideas on how this books going to go-

I just thought it would be a good idea to have this chapter just to tell you guys what might happen in this book if anything triggers you guys.

Relationships:  
DreamNotFound (Main relationship)  
SkepHalo (Side relationship)  
KarlNapity (Side relationship)

Contents:  
Homophobia  
Angst  
Mentions Of Sexual Harassment  
HighSchool AU  
Underage Drinking  
Possible Smut  
Strong Language  
Abusive Relationships

That's about it though- So if you don't like any of those things you can stop reading it if you want to. Don't say I didn't warn you though.

Also please don't show this to any of the CCs because I would literally cry. But if any of the CCs find this on there own- Please don't read this, it's very embarrassing :]

Thank you :]

( ALSO LIKE- PLEASE COME TO MY DISCORD SERVER IF YOU WANT TO- IM VERY LONELY- https://discord.gg/HKSFahJCP5 )

-Brick


	2. Introduction

__________________________________

It was around 12 am in the morning on a Friday night when Dream got a notification on Discord from the boy he had just been chatting with, mindlessly on a shitty Minecraft themed Discord server he just happened to stumble upon from Disboard, scrolling through the Minecraft tag. 

He clicked on the notification, leading him to a blank tab on his computer, only filled with the sentence 'This is the beginning of your direct message history with Gogy' and the message 'Gogy' sent him.

Gogy  
Hello :D

Dream blinked a few times at the screen. Shocked that he wasn't the person who started DMing him.

Before Dream got the notification from 'Gogy' he had been talking to him, since he was the only person online in the server with only 47 people and 3 bots. The two boys were talking about nothing really in particular, just asking plain questions like 'wyd?', 'hru?' and asking each other when they got into playing Minecraft and how they got into the game.

Dream just stared at his screen for a while with a blank expression, only snapping out of it once he grabbed hold of what was going on in reality again. Dream quickly typed out a half-assed answer of 'Oh, hi :)' adding the little emoticon on the end for good measure.

Dream got a response merely seconds after he sent his response to the greeting.

Gogy  
Wyd rn?  
im just eating some snacks :]

Dream  
Oh, I'm just listening to some tunes-

Gogy  
You sure do like the wrod 'oh' lmao  
*word

Dream lightly chuckled at 'Gogys' misspelling of the word 'word'. starting to feel bad right after, scolding himself for laughing. Telling himself that the boy might have dyslexia. For some reason he just thought that people getting spelling mistakes was the funniest shit in the world, only to just feel guilty right afterwards. 

Dream  
Oh yeah, sorry about that- just a bit shocked that you were the one that DMed me first lol-  
Fuck, did I really just say 'oh' again-  
I'm such a dumbass...

Dream internally facepalmed. "Wow Dream, Not even your fourth message and already acting like a dumbass..." Dream muttered to himself, feeling his face start to heat up from embarrassment.

Gogy  
awh dude dont beat urself up about it :[  
it makes me sad when people do that to themselves :[[  
i just made a spelling misrake that people wouldn't normally get :/  
*mistake  
SEE!

Dream was shocked by how worked up the boy got over Dream beating himself up- The boy didn't even know Dream's real name and he was already acting like they had known each over for years. Dream didn't want to make this mystery boy sad so he quickly typed out a response to the boy's small rant.

Dream  
Okay then :)  
I don't wanna make you sad on the first few messages lmao :))  
But let's change the subject, shall we?

Gogy  
sure dude :]  
ummm...idk  
where u from?

Dream  
Florida.  
still live in Florida  
Where you from?

Dream stared at the little bare of text at the bottom of the page, watching it flick on and off. 'Gogy' seemed to take a little while to finish his message.

Gogy is typing... 

Dream started to get a little worried at how long it was taking. What was this boy typing? Did he get triggered when reading that Dream lives in Florida? No that couldn't be right...couldn't it?  
'Gogy' still hadn't sent anything after 2 minutes of waiting. Dream panicked and started to type something along the lines of 'are you still there dude?' but got interrupted once 'Gogy' finally sent what he was writing.  
Dream quickly deleted his message and read the ones sent from 'Gogy'

Gogy  
HOLY SHIT DUDE!  
I LIVE IN FLORIDA! WTF- WE LIVE IN THE SAME STATE- THAT'S SO COOL-  
W A I T.  
DO YOU GO TO SCOOL AT EASTWOOD HIGH?  
*SCHOOL

Dream's mouth slightly fell agape as he read the messages. Fully dropping once he read the 'DO YOU GO TO EASTWOOD HIGH?' bit.  
Dream, in fact, did go to Eastwood High.

Dream  
WAIT YOU GO TO EASTWOOD HIGH?  
CAUSE I DO TOO-  
WHAT THE F U C K  
ARE YOU A FUCKING STALKER!?!

Dream was still shocked at the fact that this 'mystery' boy might not be too mysterious after all. And might be more close by then he thought in the first place.

Gogy  
NO IM NOT A FUCKING STALKER.  
AND YES.  
I DO GO TO EASTWOOD HIGH-

Dream felt his jaw drop to the floor. 'Gogy', the boy he had been talking to for merely 10 minutes goes to his school. Dream didn't even know 'Gogy's' name and yet he went to the same fucking school as him.  
Dream soon heard a Discord ping come from his computer and looked over to the 'Home' button on Discord and sure enough, he saw a little red bubble with the number 1 on it.

He clicked on the button and it led him to the 'pending' tab. 'Gogy' had sent him a friend request.

Dream clicked the green tick as fast as he could, wanting to be friends with 'Gogy' right away. Dream thought if he had ever actually met this so-called 'Gogy' person in real life. If he hadn't he really wanted too. Soon after he accepted the friend request he got yet another message from 'Gogy'.

Gogy  
YAY!! :D  
You accepted my friend request :]  
i know weve only been talking to eachover for like 10 mintutes-  
but i think we are gonna be really good friends :]]  
*each other

Dream  
I think so too my guy :)  
you seem pretty poggers. PLUS we go to the same school so there's that ;)

Gogy  
lmfao yeah  
i think it would be pretty pog if we even made a mincraft server just for us-  
i mean you can invite your over friends if you want or whatevr-  
*whatever

Dream smiled to himself at the idea of that. he thought it would be really poggers too if they made a Minecraft server, to be honest. And he could invite SapNap as well, they could be like a team or whatever.

Dream  
Yeah :)  
I'd like that to happen.  
You already seem like such a cool dude :))  
Can't wait to become best friends with you :)))

Gogy  
me neither :]

Dream yawned and checked the time. It showed it was 1:07 am. He needed to fall asleep soon, he didn't want to fuck up his sleeping schedule more than it already was, Dream didn't want to keep 'Gogy' up either, that would be a pretty shitty thing to do.

Dream  
Hey dude,  
It's getting pretty late- Or early- whatever...  
I'm getting pretty tired and I wouldn't want to keep you up :(

Gogy  
Okay dude :]  
i am getting pretty tired as well anyway-

Dream  
'kay cool  
But I have one last question before you leave-

Dream had been wanting to know this ever since 'Gogy' started talking to him on the Minecraft server, so he thought it would be best to ask him before he left to go sleep.

Gogy  
shoot :]

Dream  
What's your real name?

Dream felt his heart beat faster after he pressed 'enter' wondering if that was an okay question to ask, watching to see the words 'Gogy is typing...' But not seeing anything there.  
But soon after, he saw it show up.

Gogy  
my names george :]  
now good night.

Dream watched as now named George's profile picture lost the little green circle that sat on the bottom right of it.  
Dream didn't even have enough time to say goodnight back.

"...George..." Dream whispered, pulling the words out of his mouth as it rolled off of his tongue.  
Sitting in his room, staring blankly at the PC in front of him, his string lights above his head is the only light source in the room other than the monitors, starting to sting his eyes a bit.  
Dream turned off his PC and swiftly walked to his bed, laying himself down in it.

"George..."


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets ready to go to school but when he finally gets there he bumps into a person Dream doesn't want to see.

__________________________________

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of Dreams alarm clock blared in his ears. Dream groaned groggily, still tired from the night before. He was stupid and decided to stay up all night talking to George. Dream still didn't know who George was exactly...I mean he has his name but multiple Georges is going to Eastwood High so he wouldn't exactly be able to pick out who he was. Dream decided he wouldn't tell George his real name just yet.

It was a new week, and Dream had to go back to school. For some reason, Dream was more excited to go than he normally would've been. He guesses that it might've been because George goes to the same school as him and they were friends but that theory soon got pushed aside when he heard a yell from his Mother.

"Dream, are you up yet?" Her sing-song voice yelled from down the stairs.

Dream scoffed to himself, he still couldn't believe that even his one Mother called him Dream. He wasn't annoyed by it though. Just shocked that the nickname pushed away his real name so quickly.  
But still, only his close friends and family called him Dream.

"Yeah...I'm up Mother..." Dream checked his alarm clock to see the time, it showed 6:03 am.

Dream got out of bed, bringing his hands up to his eyes to wipe the sleep out of them. He decided to take a cold shower instead of his normal lukewarm one, To try and wake him up more. Dream grabbed some clothes out of his drawer, leaving his bedroom to go to the bathroom connected to it.

Once Dream turned on the water he hopped in, internally scolding himself for staying up all night talking to George...It was silly of him to do. The two boys didn't even talk about anything important anyways. Just things that came to mind once they stopped talking about a topic, moving onto the next. For some reason, it didn't make Dream lose interest in talking with George at all. He feels it drew him closer into keeping a conversation with him.

Dream finished washing up. Turning off the water before stepping out of the shower, grabbing the fluffy, pastel lime green towel that hanged on a hook near the shower.

After drying himself off he stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. Those seconds felt like years to Dream, just staring at his tired eyes, the dark, drooping bags underneath them and the slight stubble on his chin that had grown during the weekend.

He got thankfully pulled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He guessed it was his Mother.

"Honey, breakfast is ready whenever you wanna come down..."

He guessed correctly.

Dream didn't have time to answer his Mother though, hearing her steps move further and further away from the bathroom door. He sighed, grabbing his clothes before chucking them on. He decided to wear a plain, grey shirt, covered by his infamous lime green hoodie he wore almost every day. And he would wear it every day if he didn't have to wash it every second day. For bottoms, Dream didn't care, to be honest, just throwing on the closest thing near him which was a pair of black, ripped jeans.

He mindlessly checked his watch. The watch showed it was 6:47 am. Almost 7:00 am. If Dream wanted to have breakfast he better get to eating it now.

Before heading downstairs though he decided to text a quick morning message to George. 

Dream  
Good morning dude :)

Gogy  
Good morning dream :]  
you excited to go back to school lol

Dream sighed contently. And smiled. He was happy that George responded to him so quickly.

Dream  
Yeah, I guess-  
But if I wanna have breakfast I better get going to eat it now dude-

Gogy  
no worrys my guy :]]  
*worries 

Dream smile grew a bit more at that text from George, happy that he understood.  
He swiftly put his phone back in his hoodie pocket before walking out of his room, slightly jogging down the carpeted stairs. Dream hopped down the last two ones, turning his jog into a walk as he landed.

Once Dream got to the Kitchen island he got handed a plate full of two pieces of toast, two eggs and then some bacon to top it all off. Dream inhaled deeply, letting a dragged exhale out of his mouth as his mouth drooled a bit.

~***~

When Dream finished his plate full of delicious breakfast cooked by his Mother he thanked her before grabbing his schoolbag and heading for the door leading out of his house. Before he fully left though he sent a quick text to George of just 'omw to school rn' not caring about grammar or spelling.

As he expected though he got a text almost seconds after he sent it.

Gogy  
k cool B)  
im heading to school rn too  
i guess we will see each other at school today...? 

Dream  
We probably will but just won't know I'm guessing-  
I'm having quite a bit of fun not fully telling each over who we are ;)  
But anywho I better leave now-  
see ya dude <3 (no homo lol)

Dream slightly chuckled to himself while putting his phone back into his pocket, finally leaving to go walk to school. He did live quite far away from school but he didn't mind walking there. It only took him about an hour to get there so he didn't care. It let him think for a while anyway.

~***~

He didn't think about anything particular while walking to school, Dream was occupied from humming some songs one of his friends Wilbur wrote. Wil was a pretty good musician for his age. Dream knew he was going to become famous one day for it.

Dream got cut off from his soft humming though, finally reaching his destination. Eastwood High. Dream had mixed feelings about that place. On one hand, he's met some of the best friends there but on another hand, the teachers were shit at teaching and didn't care about any of the students and how everybody other than themselves felt.

Dream soon got interrupted in thought when he heard the cheerful yells of his friend, SapNap beckoning Dream to go to him. Dream let out a chuckle that turned into a huge, joyful grin, walking towards SapNap to hug the man.

"Dream! I missed you! Tell me again why exactly didn't we hang out during the weekend?"  
I giggled lightly as I squeezed him slightly before letting go. "As I said before the weekend, I had family stuff going on dude."

SapNap looked up at me for a split second before letting out a playful, annoyed huff. "How the fuck are you so tal-" SapNap couldn't finish his sentence. He got cut off. "Hey! Language!" They both heard Bad yell as he walked past them. "Oh shush, go back to your boyfriend Skeppy, you weird creature." SapNap spat back, annoyed that for some reason Bad was always around whenever absolutely anyone cussed.

"I swear Bad has a superpower or something...like he just knows whenever a person is gonna cuss...even before the person that's gonna cuss knows when they are..." SapNap muttered to no one in particular.

"Pfft- I honestly wouldn't be su-" 

RRRIIIIIIINNNGG!

Dream got cut off this time by the bell. It was time for everyone to head to class. 

"Welp, see you later dude," SapNap said before patting my back, walking away from me, heading to his class which was math. "See you later SapNap!" Dream yelled before SapNap would get out of hearing range. SapNap responded by turning around, giving him a slight wave of his hand before turning around.

Dream started heading to his class which was stupid PE. I mean what kind of kid would enjoy needing to sit around in there own sweat for the rest of the day? Certainly not Dream.  
He got to his locker and grabbed the things he needed for the day. turning around right afterwards only to be bumped into somebody.

All of Dreams things dropped to the floor, silently cursing to himself as he went to go and pick up all his things but there was already a hand there. The person who walked into quickly retracted there hand, obviously not going what to do at that moment.

Dream let out an annoyed sigh as he picked up his things and stood back up. he already knew who it was by the look of his hands. He scowled as he looked at the boys face in front of him. Dreams face scrunching up in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want, George?"

__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello cutie :]
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter two of 'Please (Don't) Leave'!  
> I hope you're liking the story so far-  
> and yet again I wrote this at midnight so sorry if it's shitty :/  
> But I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love you guys! Bye :]
> 
> -Brick


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a headache and see's George in the nurse's office :]

__________________________________

"What the fuck do you want, George?" I spat at him.

Dream didn't want to deal with the boy in front of him. He was too tired to deal with anything really. He stared down at the boy in front of him, annoyingly waiting for a response.

"O-oh...Uhh...I-I just w-wanted to a-ask where a-are we going to do t-that writing project...?"

Fuck. Dream thought as George finally got out his sentence. Falling over his words miserably.   
Dream forgot that he and George were picked to do the writing project together. I guess you could say he thought if he didn't think about it he wouldn't have to go to the project with him anymore.

"Oh...shit...fuck. God, tell me again why in the fuck did we have to get chosen to do this together...?" Dream didn't expect a response from George. And was even more pissed off when he did get one.

"Uhhh...I don't know...Mrs Taylor just chose at rando-"

"Oh my fucking god...can you stop talking? Your voice is so annoying. It was a rhetorical question dumbass." I scoffed back. Dream didn't have time for this at all. Speaking of time Dreams' eyes flicked down to his watch before looking back at George. 

"I have to go now. Stop wasting my time dickhead. We'll talk about this at lunch. Now fuck off" Dream spat. Annoyance lacing his words.

He pushed George out of the way. Walking towards the gym. He didn't even bother looking back, he just headed toward the gym, trying to forget his encounter.

-***-

The day flew by very slowly, like any normal day for Dream would. But lunchtime finally came around. Dream was one of the first people to head out of the classroom toward the lunch area, Dream was eager to see his friends and get a break from all the work. 

He finally got to the table he and his friends would normally sit at but none of them was there yet.

"Of fucking course I have to wait..." Dream muttered under his breath. He was still very tired from his sleepless night and needing to use his mind to rake up answers for learning didn't help at all, it made it worse.

Dream decided he wouldn't let the free time go to waste though. He pulled out his phone and clicked on the Discord application. Dream was gonna send a message to George. He and George had become really good friends over the weekend, even though not knowing who either really was in the real world.

Dream  
Hey, bud :)  
You at lunch yet?

Dream got a response back in record time. "Tsk...Typical George..." Dream said with a smile.

Gogy  
Hiii dream :D  
no im not there yet-  
one of the teachers wanted to talk to me :]

Dream  
Oh, cool :))  
How's your day been so far?

Gogy  
ehhh..not the best :/  
its just this stupid guys been kinda mean to me-  
I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HIM!  
well at least i don't think i have...

Dream frowned upon reading that. Someone was bullying George? One of his best friends? Dreams eyebrows furrowed angrily.

Dream  
Wait what??  
Who the fuck is it???  
i want to teach him a lesson >:(

Gogy  
i don't think i should tell you...  
i don't want you to get in trouble because of me :/  
im used to it anyway :]

Dream was about to protest but just as he was about to type away he felt a hand pat his back.

"Dream! Dude sorry for the wait..." Dream heard SapNap say to him.

Dreams frown was almost wiped away in seconds. SapNaps' presence always made Dream ten times happier.

"You don't have to say sorry SapNap. It was dumb of me to get here earlier anyways."

The thought of his conversation with George merely seconds earlier got pushed to the back of his head. The only thought filling his head now was talking to his real-life friends. Not the ones online.

SapNap sat next to Dream as the cafeteria was finally starting to fill up with students, all happy that it was finally lunchtime. Laughter and talking also sadly came with that fact.

The table Dream and SapNap were sitting at also started to fill up. People such as Niki, Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Skeppy and Bad.

"'Ello everybody!" Tommy boomed cheerfully.

"Hello, Tommy..." Dream mumbled quietly. The mixture of his tiredness and the loud noise of the cafeteria did not mix well in his mind. Dream felt the start of a headache forming in his brain. And quickly.

He just quietly sat there though, listening as best he could of the conversation going on with the rest of the group, just mumbling out 'yes's' or 'no's' when he got questioned about the topic the other was talking about.

Once the headache was at full force Dream let out a pained groan slip his lips. His hand lifted to his head, cradling it in his hands as if it would do anything to help.

Dream barely felt it when a hand tapped his shoulder. Dream turned his head to see the face of a worried SapNap.

"Hey...What's up buddy? You don't look too good..." SapNaps' question was dripping with concern for Dream.

Dreams' face turned into a frown. He didn't like seeing SapNap so sad like this...it was just a stupid, stupid fucking headache. Dream hated it.

"Ugh...It's nothing to worry about SapNap...It's just a dumb headache...nothing serious," Dream said looking at SapNap while forcing a smile for his friend.

"Uhuh...I'm not buying it, dude, you look like utter hell" SapNap said to his friend, emphasizing on the words 'Utter hell'.

Dream just said nothing while he pouted, biting his lip in thought. He knew that he lost this one. He never does anyway.

"Just head to the nurses' office, okay dude? You can take some pain killers or something...I dunno?"

Dream just sighed at that. Getting up hazily as he started to walk to the nurses' office in defeat.

-***-

Once Dream got to the nurses' office he sat down on one of the seats. As usual, there were a fair amount of students there for a number of different reasons, bloody noses, cuts, scrapes, headaches etc.

The 'waiting room' smelt like a hospital. It was a bit menacing, to be honest. Dream hated going there. He thinks all the students hate going there. He was probably right.

Dream was, might I say rudely, Interrupted from the thought when the front door to the nurses' office swung open dramatically. Dream's eyes wandered to look at the student who came in the room but was shocked to see a scared-looking George with a black eye, bloody nose and a torn lip. 

George got into a fight. And obviously lost.

'I hope he got the annoyance kicked out of him' Dream thought with a shit-eating grin. Almost fully forgetting the reason he was in the nurses' office anyway.

Dream and George caught eye contact for a split second. Georges face morphed from a shocked one to a pissed-off looking one. Dream flipped George off before he looked away. Dream heard the door close and light footsteps soon after. 

He heard someone sit down in the seat next to him, Dream guessed it was George.

"Ugh...Do you really have to sit right there you fucking dumbass?" Dream spat. Not even bothering to look at the boy's annoying face.

"A-actually I-I do ha-have too, C-Clay..." George whispered in a timid, quiet voice.

Dream looked up and around the room and sure enough, all the seats were taken except for the seat that was next to him.

"'A-actually I-I-I d-do-do h-ha-have to-too, C-Cla-Caly'" Dream mocked in a high pitched voice.

"For fuck sakes could you be even more pathetic..." Dream spat at George.

George said nothing at that statement. Just looking towards the ground. Face flushed in embarrassment from the mockery of his nervous stammering.

George was quiet for a hot minute until he finally forced out a choked out question.

"W-Why do you h-hate me so mu-much, Clay...?" George painfully whispered, feeling his eyes water from the pain of his wounds and asking the question.

Dream was honestly shocked at the question. He didn't think that George would have the confidence for it. But he also didn't know how exactly to answer it.

Dream hadn't ever actually thought about why he 'hated' George so much. He actually didn't even know why honestly and the consent pulse of pain in his brain from the headache didn't help his thoughts.

I guess you could say he just hated George for the sake of hating George. But Dream couldn't tell him that...He could never.

"...I don't know...I guess you're just an easy person to hate. I mean you're annoying and you're short, and your stupid fucking stammering..." Dream whispered out.

Dream didn't get a response from that.

-***-

A few minutes had passed from the small conversation the two boys had. Dream had expected that would've been the end of there talk but he was wrong.

"H-hey Clay? Y-you know how y-you said we would talk about the project during lunch?" George asked, still staring at the ground.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dream asked, too focused on the headache, needing a distraction. Even if that meant talking to George.

"W-well I was t-thinking that maybe you'd like to work on the p-project at my house?" George asked quietly in his timid voice.

Dream was completely on board with that. He'd been needing to get out of the house more anyway.

"Yeah sure," Dream said sighing thoughtfully. "That would be okay I guess"

"O-okay then! I'll g-give you m-my number and I can t-text you my a-address after school?" George responded in a voice slightly louder than before.

Dream just nodded toward him as he mindlessly handed him his phone for him to give Dream his number. 

Dream got it handed back to him seconds later. Dream looked to the boy to see him with a small smile as he looked back at him. 

"Oh piss off, dickhead. This doesn't mean we're cool now" Dream scoffed.

"Clay? You can come inside the nurses' office now" Dream heard from the door to the office.

"Well, see you after school, dumbass" 

__________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello random person reading this :]
> 
> So that was chapter three of 'Please (Don't) Leave...'  
> I wrote this at midnight again so it's probably bad-  
> But I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Brick


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream heads over to Georges house for the project and accidentally finds something out about him...

__________________________________

The day was finally over. All Dream wanted to do was collapse on his bed but he knew that he had one more thing to do before he could do just that. He had to go over to Georges house to start doing the project.

Dream groaned in annoyance as he grabbed his book bag out of his locker, needing to bring it home with him.

"Hey Dream! Buddy!" Dream heard SapNap call from down the hall.

Dream felt too tired to say anything in response to him so he just lazily brought his hand up and sluggishly waved back towards SapNap.

SapNaps' smile was quickly brought to a frown as he made his way to where Dream was standing. 

"Hey dude, you okay...? Do you still have that headache or something?" SapNap asked with care.

He just shook my head into a no and whispered, "No...I'm just a bit tired that's all..." Dream forced a small smile for his friend. He didn't want SapNap to be sad just because of him. That would make him feel way more terrible than he already did feel.

Dream turned his face away from SapNap as he slowly walked towards the door out of the school.

"Well at least you can just go home and rest for the rest of the day," SapNap said to Dream with a smile.

Dream sighed at that, being reminded that he still needed to go over to Georges for the writing project they needed to do. The project had something to do with diversity or some over thing close to that.

"I wish I could do that SapNap...It's just that I need to go over to this kids house to do this stupid writing project..." Dream muttered. The words were slurred a bit but from his tiredness.

"Huh...Do you have to do it?" SapNap asks while they walk out of school.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure it's for 30% of my grade...Can't exactly chose not too..." Dream said, squinting his eyes at the sun. "Why the fuck is the sun so bright...why the fuck is there no clouds..." Dream muttered to himself.

SapNap let out a small chuckle. He obviously heard Dreams' angry mutterings about the sun.

"Well, that sucks dude. Looks like you better be leaving now if you don't wanna be late." SapNap said while looking towards the way that Dream uses to walk home. "Hey, If you want I can give you a ride home. I wouldn't mind," SapNap asked.

Dream looked towards the blue car SapNap was gesturing towards.

"Really? Are you sure...?" Dream asked worryingly. He didn't want SapNap to use up valuable time because of him.

"Of course dude! You're my best friends, it's the least I could do," SapNap said with a huge smile.

Dream eventually gave in, turning towards the car to walk to it. 

Once they got to the car SpNap unlocked it, opening the door and sitting in it. Dream got in the passenger seat shortly after. SapNap started up the car and got out of the school parking lot, heading down the road toward Dreams' house.

-***-

"Thanks for dropping me off SapNap, You're the best, dude," Dream thanked SapNap with a smile. He was still tired as hell but he knew that he still needed to head over to stupid fucking Georges house. Dream let out a scowl as he thought of that.

"No problem. You don't need to thank me anyway, it's just what friends do," SapNap said, smiling back, ear to ear.

Dream grinned back as he hopped out of the car, grabbing his book bag on the way out.

"Well, see you, tomorrow dude. Love you bud'" SapNap said to Dream.

"Love you too, dude. See ya'!" Dream yelled from the front door of his house as he watched SapNap drive out of his driveway. He didn't exactly live in a rich neighbourhood, it was sort of in the middle. The house was just a three-bedroom, two-bathroom house.

He only lived with his Mother and sister Drista. His Dad wasn't really a part of his life anymore since he left his mother when Dream was just a baby. His parents weren't married though so they didn't have to go through a divorce luckily.

"Drista! I'm home! Unlock the door please!?" Dream yelled as he knocked on the door.

He would've asked his Mother to unlock the door but she's working so he has to ask his younger sister to do it. Drista didn't go to school today. She was 'sick'.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! For fucks sakes..." Dream heard Drista yell from the other side of the door followed by the sound of Drista unlocking it.

"Hi bro', how was school?" Drista asked while gesturing Dream inside the house.

"Eh...It wasn't the best. I had a pretty bad headache and now I need to go over to this kids house for a school writing project..." Dream mumbled while walking inside the house. Kicking off his shoes with all the other pairs.

"That sucks for you, I got to just stay inside and play video games all day," Drista mocked with a grin.

Dream just ignored her as he headed up to his room to get ready to leave to go to Georges house. Once Dream got up the stairs he sluggishly pulled off his book bag, hanging it on the door handle to his closet.

Dream just collapsed on his bed, groaning in tiredness. "Ugh...Why did it have to be today of all days..." Dream muttered in annoyance. He got a notification from his phone soon after. Dream pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket and sure enough, it was from 'Gogy'.

Gogy  
hi dude-  
i wont be able to talk to you for a while sorry-  
some guy is coming to my house for the afternoon  
i better get ready  
bye

Dream just sighed as he read it. Not even bothering to reply since 'Gogy' quickly went offline soon after he got the messages. 

Dream sat upon his bed, the phone still in his hand. His feet dangled off the edge. He knew that he needed to get ready very soon to go over to study at Georges house.

Dream got off of his bed, heading to his drawer to grab some clothes to change out of.

-***-

Once he finished getting changed he decided it would be time to text George to ask where he lived.

3:17 pm  
Hey dumbass  
It's Clay  
What the fuck is your address

Dream had to wait a few minutes before he finally got a text back from him.

3:22 pm  
fuck its you  
fine  
heres my address

Once George messaged his address Dream typed it into Google Maps. He wanted to see how far it is from his house and if he needed to bike there or not.

It actually turns out that it wasn't that far from the place that he lived at. It was about a fifteen-minute walk and only a ten-minute bike ride. Dream decided it would be best to bike there.

Dream walked over to Dristas' room to inform her that he was going to leave now. Dream knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey, Drista? I'm gonna go and do the project now...just so you know," 

"Okay then, how long do you think you'll be gone for?" Drista asked.

"Maybe for like...2 hours I dunno...I just know that I'll be back before dinner." 

Dream just heard her sister hum out a response as he left. Walking down the carpeted stairs.  
Dream soon reached the bottom and opened the front door.

"Bye Drista! See you soon!" Dream yelled from the doorway.

He grabbed his bike from out of the garage, grabbing his bright green helmet along with it. Not soon after he left to go to Georges house.

-***-

I stopped my bike on the side of the road and looked down at google maps. It said that I finally got to Georges house. I looked up at the house, it wasn't what I had expected to be honest. It was actually quite nice. Trees were all around the property, hiding the house away from outsiders.

I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket, deciding to let George know that I'm here.

3:34  
Hey  
I'm here  
Open the fucking door

3:35  
fuck  
ok  
wait a sec

I sighed as I waited at Georges doorstep. A few seconds later I could hear the door unlocking followed by the door opening.

I looked down at George. Saying nothing and then pushing him out of the way. My eyes darted around the room, getting used to the new surroundings.

"Nice place you got here," I muttered.

"T-Thanks I g-guess..." George said in his cute- wait, what? Gosh fuck. I'm so fucking tired...I thought, just brushing off the 'cute' thing.

"Ugh...You need to get rid of that stupid fucking stammering dude, It's annoying." I scolded.

George didn't respond. Instead, he just showed me the kitchen.

"U-uh...you can g-grab some snacks i-if you want..." George said in a quiet voice.

I could tell he tried to clear up his stammering. I looked around the kitchen and noticed that there was a bowl of fruit on the island. I grabbed a nectarine and bit into it.

"So, where is your room? We can work in there." I said with a small smile. Deciding that I would act a bit nicer towards George just incase he kicks me out.

"O-oh, It's j-just up the s-stairs..." George said, gesturing toward them.

I nodded, heading up the stairs followed by George.

George stopped in front of a door covered with a few stickers. He headed inside and I followed after him. His room was actually pretty nice. The room was illuminated with LED string lights set to the colour blue, he had a desk doubled as drawers on the left side of his room and his queen-sized bed on the right side.

"Cool room..." I whispered mindlessly.

George sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop from his bedside drawer.

"W-we should s-start now..."

I just nodded, sitting down on the bed beside him as I watched him log into his laptop and create a new document for the writing project.

-***-

Dream sighed. They had finally finished writing one thousand words.

"...three thousand more words to go..." Dream huffed.

He looked down at his watch. It showed 4:57. Dream better be heading off soon.

"Hey, George...I better head home soon...It's getting a bit late,"

Dream just heard George hum in response. George was currently saving their work.

Dream let out a long sigh, letting his body fall back onto the bed. He closed his eyes for a good thirty seconds before opening them up again, knowing that if he had kept them closed any longer he would fall asleep.

His eyes caught something though, it was placed above the bed. It looked like some sort of flag...

Curious, Dream sat up again, looking up at it in the process. Dream got a good look at it and let out a small gasp.

"...I-is that a pride flag George...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOOoOO ClIfF HaNgErRR  
> Lmao  
> I wrote this at 10 pm for a change!  
> Hope you liked it :]
> 
> My Twitter is https://twitter.com/LookABrickWall if you wanna do fanarts or something btw-
> 
> Love you all! <3
> 
> -Brick


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out something about George and does something terrible...

__________________________________

"...I-is that a pride flag George...?" 

I muttered. I felt my heart rise to my throat. I couldn't say anything. How did I not notice that when I first walked in... I thought.

Of course, he's a fucking faggot...What did I expect...

"O-oh...Uh, yeah, i-it is..." George let out. His voice was quieter than normal. George everted his eyes to the ground quickly.

I still couldn't say anything. I can't believe I'm in the same house with this fag. I knew I needed to say something. I wanted out of this house.

"I can't fucking believe it- You're a fucking faggot! Now I have a real reason to hate you, you piece of shit!" I spat at him. I wanted to punch him. 

"W-what...? O-oh..." George whimpered out in a shaky voice. He sounded like he was going to cry. And he did. George started to ball his eyes out. He wasn't moving though. George just sat there. Crying...

"Oh my fucking god...You're fucking disgusting. You know that right?" I scowled. Moving closer to the boy. My hands balled into fists. My fingernails digging into the palms of my hands.

George didn't' answer. He just let out choked sobs, his hands dug into his thighs as he cried.

I hopped off the bed and walked in front of George. My fists were still painfully digging into my skin.

George kept his eyes to the ground as I got on my knees. I needed to teach this fag a lesson.

My hands went to his jaw. Gripping it hard. I guided his face to look up at me. George just said nothing, he was trying his best to look at something other than my face. I knew what was going to happen. I needed to do it...But something in the back of my mind told me not too...I didn't listen. 

But I should have...

"Look at me," I spat through gritted teeth.

George obliged, darting his eyes from the wall to my face. He looked so scared...He looked so hurt...Georges dried up tears stuck to his face while new ones streamed down his cheeks. His brows were furrowed as his mouth was in a pout. George's nose was a nice, pastel shade of pink.

He looks...Beautiful...Wait what the fuck?! I'm not a faggot! I'm straight! I never want to be gay...I was soon dragged out of my thoughts once George finally spoke.

"A-are you g-gonna hurt m-me...?" George let out in a whimper. He must have noticed my pause.

"Y-yes...'Cause it's what you deserve, you sissy," I hesitantly spat out.

George didn't respond with that. I didn't expect him too anyway.

My fingernails clenched down harder into the palms of my hands before releasing once again.  
I was going to punch George.  
I needed too...Right...?

Slam

It happened.  
Before I had enough time to think it over in my head, I had finally done it. It was what faggots like him deserve anyway...

I punched him square in the face.

I felt my body tensing once again before I gave in and opened my eyes. I wasn't even aware that I had closed them in the first place.

But the sight before my eyes was gruesome. Absolutely gut-wrenching.

I hadn't even noticed George had stopped crying. Fresh blood streamed out of his nose as the dried tears stained his porcelain skin. The blue hue of the light making his skin look a pastel blue. His teeth must have bitten down on his lip because It was torn. George mindlessly licked his lips, saying nothing about what had just happened. 

I was shocked. I can't believe I just did that to someone...And just for his sexuality! Wait- No! Dream, don't feel sorry for that faggot...He's a freak of nature...It isn't normal to be gay.

"L-leave..." 

My eyes darted to Georges's eyes, they were focused on the ground though. I had barely heard what George had rasped out.

"H-huh?" I hummed. I was too shocked to form formal sentences.

George lifted his baby blue sweater paw up to his nose, wiping the blood but with no avail, it kept on streaming out.

"I said, leave."

I was shocked. That was the first-ever time that I've heard George say a full sentence without stuttering. It was also louder than his normal speaking voice as well.

"Do I need to tell you again? Because I can gladly do so." George said in a stern voice.

"O-oh. Y-yeah...S-sorry..." Now I was the one stuttering. I'm pathetic.

I grabbed my notebook and special case, stuffing them inside my black book bag.

Geroge was silent. Just keeping his eyes to the ground. I couldn't blame him though. I had just punched him in the face...and for what? Just because he's gay...What the fuck is wrong with me...

I dragged my feet along the floor, towards the door out of Georges room.

I looked back at him for a split second, Just to be surprised when I saw George, lifelessly staring back at me.

Georges nose bleed had started to stop bleeding. His bottom lip swollen, the cut on his lip looked a bit deep. Dried up blood stuck to his chin. Georges's eyes were droopy, he wasn't even blinking when we stared at each other.

He just looked so...hurt...

Why the fuck did I do that.

~***~

Once I finally biked home, the time showed 5:37 pm. I had enough time to cook dinner for me and Drista. Well- Microwave some leftovers from last nights dinner.

"Drista! I'm home!" 

The door unlocked and I entered the room. Nothing changed. I'm happy that I'm back home now.

"So...How was your studying?" Drista asked, innocently.

I knew I couldn't' tell her about what happened. So I just decided to lie.

"Eh...it was boring I guess..." 

"Cool cool...Are you going to make us dinner?" Drista asked soon after she responded to my response to her question. Obviously not caring about me talking about studying.

"Oh. Uh yeah..."

I headed towards the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed some leftovers. The leftovers were spaghetti bolognese. I grabbed two bowls, lifting the tinfoil off of the plate full of the leftovers.

I gave each bowl the same amount of the food. Heading over to the microwave and putting both of the two bowls inside, turning the microwave on for one minute.

Once the microwave finished I grabbed the bowls out of the box, opening the fridge to grab some cheese.

I headed over to the lounge and placed both bowls on the coffee table. 

"Drista! Dinners ready!" I yelled. Hoping she would've heard me from down the stairs.

"I'm coming down!" Drista yelled down the stairs.

~***~

once we had finished our bowls of food I grabbed them, heading to the sink in the kitchen to rinse them.

I put both the bowls inside the dishwasher along with all the other dishes that needed washing.

"I'm going to head back to my room now...Okay, Dream?" Drista told me.

"Yeah...whatever...Goodnight," 

"'Night," Drista responded. Her smile easily being heard In her voice.

When Drista headed up the stairs to her room I decided to follow soon after. I was still very tired. I knew I was going to fall asleep right away. I wanted to. 

I got up the stairs and went inside my room, collapsing onto the bed, almost falling asleep right away. I was soon interrupted by the sound of getting a Discord notification. I guessed it was Gogy. 

Gogy  
hey  
you okay?

I guessed correctly.

Dream  
Yeah-  
Just a bit tired :/  
What about you?

Gogy  
that sucks that youre tired-  
and I'm okay ig-  
thanks for asking :]  
you can fall asleep if you want btw

Dream  
You sure?

Gogy  
yeah :]  
im sure :]]

I smiled at that. George was so nice to me...I don't deserve him.

Dream  
Okay then :)  
I'm going to fall asleep now-  
Goodnight

Gogy  
goodnight :]  
love u (no homo lol)

Dream  
Lmao  
Love you too (no homoooo)

I closed my phone. Placing it on my bedside desk and putting it on charge.

I took off my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. I decided to stay in my hoodie. deciding I'll put it in the laundry in the morning.

I hopped into my bed and crawled under the covers. I really didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

I really didn't want to see George. Not after what I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :]  
> Sorry, this took a while to update- I haven't really had enough time too-
> 
> But I hope you liked reading this chapter!
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Brick


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to school and gets a note.

__________________________________

Beep! Beep! Beep!

That was the sound Dream had been dreading ever since he had drifted off to sleep last night. The sound of his alarm, telling him it was time to wake up and go to school. Ever since Dream had fallen asleep he had dreamt about what happened at Georges house...He felt bad.

Dream groaned, twisting in his bed-sheets. He quickly smashed the alarm to stop its annoying beeping. He was soon interrupted by the quiet buzz from his phone. He had gotten a discord notification from Gogy.

Gogy  
Good morning dude :]  
how did u sleep?

Dream felt his heart slightly flutter from reading the message, his slight frown on his face turning into a sombre smile. Dream quickly typed out a truthful response.

Dream  
Morning :)  
Tbh- I didn't get to have the best sleep last night :/

Gogy  
Awh  
That sucks  
How come- if you don't mind me aksing-  
*asking

Dream  
I just had a nightmare- Don't really want to talk about it-

Clay knew that he couldn't tell Gogy what had happened last night, he didn't want Gogy to think he was a bad person...even though Dream guesses it's true, he did punch George and all because he's gay.

"...I'm such a bad person..." Dream let slip his lips. Dream quickly got pulled from his thoughts when he finally got a response from Gogy.

Gogy  
Thats fair enough :]  
im not forcing u lol

Dream felt his face heat up. George was so nice to him for no reason...George cared about him...Dream cared about George.

"Dream! Are you up yet?!" Dreams' mum yelled from down-stairs.

"Yeah, Mum! I am...!" Dream groggily answered.

Dream  
I need to get ready for school  
Guess I'll see you there- But we won't know that anyway ;]

Dream let out a dramatic sigh as he turned off his phone and rolled out of bed, not at all ready for what was to come at school.

~***~

"Dirsta! Come down! We're going to school now!" Dream yelled for his sister. She had tried to convince her mother that she was still 'sick' but her Mum didn't by it, rolling her eyes at the fake little coughs Drista gave to try and pull it off.

"Yeah yeah...I'm coming down..." Drista groaned followed by her quick footsteps down the stairs, her dirty blond hair swaying across her face in time with the movements.

Dream reached for his bookbag, throwing it onto his back.

"You ready to leave?" Dream muttered towards her as he mindlessly grabbed the door handle.

Drista gave a small hum in response as she slipped on her headphones, the music she was playing could be heard through her headphones if you stayed quiet enough. Dream opened the door, walking out of the house.

"Hey dude, could we maybe take the bus this time? My legs always hurt like a bitch when I walk to school," Drista asked Dream, pulling off he headphones in the process to hear his response.

"Sure I guess..." Dream muttered, kicking a loose piece of gravel off the pavement.

"Coolio..." Drista responded, pulling her headphones back on her head and hummed to the song she was listening to.

It didn't take long for the siblings to reach the bus stop since it was only a few minutes away from their house. They both stood as they waited for a bus to arrive, they decided to not sit down since it was coming in a few seconds anyway.

When it finally came, the siblings hoped onto the bus mindlessly, thanking the tired-looking bus driver and sitting down on a free seat around the back. Drista chose to sit down with her friends, getting into a conversation with them quickly.

"Hey! Dream!" 

Someone yelled towards him. Dream looked up to see SapNap beaming a huge ear to ear smile back at him. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you normally walk to school...?" SapNap asked while he sat down on the vacant seat next to Dream, hugging his bookbag closely as his free hand played with a loose strand of hair.

"Oh, yeah...Drista didn't want to walk, she claims that 'My FeEt hUrT LiKe a bItCh wHeN i wAlK To ScHoOl'" Dream chuckled as he mocked Dristas' words, smiling as he looked to SapNap.

"Heh...So...How's the writing project going?" SapNap asked.

Dreams' smile was quickly turned into a frown, his jaw-dropping. He had forgotten all about the incident at Georges house. 

"W-wha- Oh...yeah that- Eh- It was okay I guess..." Dream muttered quietly.

"Nice," SapNap responded, looking out the bus window.

Dream stared down at his hands, picking at his nails nervously.

The bus stopped soon after, picking up the other students heading to school. Dream mindlessly stared at them, not caring if any of the students noticed, he was too tired to care. 

The last of the students were walking onto the bus when he caught eyes with a certain someone. Someone Dream really didn't want to see.

"...George..." Dream muttered as his eyes went wide and face flushed. 

He felt his heart leap into his throat as they stared at each other, not saying anything. George was standing there as they looked at each other, his chocolate brown hair slightly falling over his eyes, he was wearing a pastel blue sweater with a white blouse underneath. Dream didn't even notice at first...but George had quite a huge bruise formed around his eye...And all because of Dream.

"Aye kid, move it. These kids don't wanna be late," The bus driver scolded George.

"O-oh...y-yeah sorry-" George quietly muttered in his timid voice as he quickly moved to a vacant seat near the front of the bus.

Dream moved his eyes away from him, looking down at his hands once again. 

'Gosh...Why did I do that to him...Being gay isn't even bad...He didn't deserve that...Ugh, why does he look so cute in that outfit...Wait what the fuck?' Dream thought.

"Hey dude, do you need to go to 'what's his names' house again for the project? Because if not I think it would be cool to hang out," SapNap asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...Yeah sorry, dude- I still need to do the project...But trust me, if I didn't have to I would love to hang out with you," Dream responded, a smile formed on his face.

"Oh, okay then. That's fine." SapNap spoke.

~***~

The bus had finally stopped at 'Eastwood High'. Kids piled out of the bus, loud chatter filled my ears in the process.

"God, why the fuck is everyone so fucking loud..." I scowled.

"I dunno man...It's just fucking annoyi-"

"HEY! LANGUAGE!" Bad yelled towards the Dream and SapNap angrily.

"Oh, be quiet why don't you Bad?!" SapNap yelled back. Bad just shook his head as he ran up to Skeppy, getting into a bubbly conversation with him.

"Pfft- That kid totally has a crush on him, huh?" SapNap chuckled as he looked at the two friends.

My head quickly popped up at the remark SapNap made. My face flushed as my heart jumped up to my throat yet again.

"H-huh- Wait- No. That's gross!" I yelled to SapNap but got no response. 

SapNap had walked off to go and talk to Karl and Quakity. I let out a sigh, kicking some rocks as I walked over to the doors of the school. The bell ringed as soon as I walked inside, I headed toward my locker, opening it and grabbing the needed things for class.

I was about to close it, but something caught my eye. It was what looked to be a note. Curious, I grabbed it.

"...What the hell..." I muttered.

I unfolded the note and read it over, my face instantly heating up.

Hi.  
We really need to talk about what happened last night  
Meet me up at the water fountain around lunchtime

\- George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOooO  
> ClIfF HaNgErrrRRrrR- (Sorry it's short-)  
> Lol sorry that this took me so long to upload- School for me just started up again and I didn't really have the time to continue writing this- BUT HERE IT IS!  
> (Also like- Sorry about the name change between 'Gogy' and 'George' lol-)
> 
> Love you guys lol
> 
> -Brick


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Goerge have a talk about what happened...

__________________________________

I stared emotionlessly at the piece of paper, gulping as I anxiously re-read it. Sweat slowly trickled uncomfortably down my neck. 'What the hell...I really cannot do this today...' Dream thought. He quickly crumpled up the piece of paper, stuffing it in his left jean pocket.

RIINNNGG!!!

Dream let out a dragged groan in response to the school bell. He groggily shut his locker behind himself, walking towards the gym for stupid P.E.

~***~

Dream had finally finished the first few periods, the lunch bell finally ringing after what had felt like years.

"Hey! Dude?!" SapNap could be heard yelling towards Dream from down the school hall.

Dream gave a small wave towards him in response. SapNap smiled, running up to him, pushing past some of the other students in his way- saying excuse me of course- He wasn't disrespectful.

"How has your day been so far?" SapNap kindly asked.

Dream stuffed his hands inside his jean pockets, playing around with little pieces of lint in his right pocket and moving around the note from George in his left one, getting reminded that he had to meet up with him for some reason.

"My days have been pretty tiring, to be honest...Nothing has really happened today. Just boring old school..." Dream muttered, looking at the ground and kicking his feet around.

"Fair enough," SapNap cheerfully responded, looking around the hall for Karl.

"Hey, bud? I need to go and meet someone at the water fountain- I'll be back soon- C'ya!" Dream explained, getting a hum of approval from SapNap, obviously not caring that much since he started walking off to talk with Karl.

Dream let out a quiet sigh, turning around the way towards the school courtyard. Dream thought it was nice and peaceful, small trees dotted around the well-kept pathway Dream was walking on. Students sat on benches, either reading or quietly chatting with friends.

The pathway to the water fountain was a quick walk, only being about two minutes. Dreams eyes darted around the place before he decided to sit down while waiting for George to get there.

'George isn't here yet...Of course...' Dream thought, crossing his arms angrily.

Dream decided to re-read the note, stuffing his hand into his left pocket, pulling it out and opening it. Sure enough, it still said the same. 'Meet me at the water fountain at lunch' the note read.

He stuffed the note back inside his pocket, sighing as he looked up at the sky. Dreams eyes quickly everted towards his watch, six minutes had already passed.

'Maybe I should just leave...waste of my fucking time...' Dream scowled.

He sat up, getting ready to leave but heard a voice quickly yelling out his real name, the voice sounded like it was coming closer.

Dream's eyes looked towards the voice and sure enough, George was running as fast as he could down the path, yelling out Dreams real name between huge huffs of air.

"Clay! C-huff-CLAY! W-huff-WAIT!" George yelled down the path, finally reaching the end to a halt. George leaned over, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried his best to get back into his normal breathing pattern.

"Thank fuck- Finally you're here." Dream scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at George. George stood back up, slightly falling over as he squinted at the sun, shading his eyes with his sweater paws.

"Sh-shut up..." George mumbled, looking up at Dream in the process.

Dream scoffed, his eyes trying to look anywhere but at George at the moment. "Well, what in the fuck is the reason you needed to 'talk to me' anyway, I could've been doing more important things right now." Dream spat, looking towards some birds sitting peacefully in a tree.

"O-oh...yeah...T-that..." George mumbled, sitting down on the water fountain, hugging himself as his face flushed from embarrassment.

"U-uh...Well- About what h-happened last night..." George muttered under his breath as he kicked a loose piece of gravel on the pathway. Mindlessly touching the purple bruise from the punch. The bruise covering up the other one he had gotten from a fight only a few days ago.

Dream let out a ragged sigh, sitting down next to George. "Yeah...What about it...?" Dream asked as he still stared up at the birds.

"W-well...I-if you don't m-mind me asking...W-why did you d-do it...?" George asked as he hugged himself tighter, digging his fingers through the fabric of his baby blue sweater.

"..."  
"...I don't need to tell you that...I don't want too anyway. You wouldn't even understand." Dream spat through gritted teeth. His eyes starting to tear up from the current situation he was in. Not so fond memories floating back into his mind.

"O-oh...Well okay t-then...That's fine..." George muttered.

"..."

"...I'm sorry...I am so fucking sorry that I did that...You didn't deserve it...I'm such a fucking dickhead to you and for what reason? Yeah, nothing...I'm sorry...George..." Dream whispered, barely even loud enough for George to hear it properly. His voice cracked near the end of his apology but honestly, Dream didn't care. Not one fucking bit.

Dream felt a tear fall down his cheek, quickly wiping it away with the sleeve of his hoodie. He felt so pathetic during this situation. so...vulnerable.

George let out a small, quiet gasp after he heard his apology, surprised that those words even came out of his mouth, even more, taken aback when the words were directed towards him.

"...wow...Holy shit..." George let slip his lips, he felt his face flushing, absolutely surprised by the words.

"I-I...Your a-apology is accepted..." George quietly muttered as he quickly averted his eyes towards the ground, once again kicking a piece of gravel. His grip around his arms tightened.

"...You sure..." Dream breathed, deciding to finally look towards George. Dream was a bit surprised when he saw the state that George was in, he looked quite disoriented like he had no idea how to fathom what the hell just happened.

George turned his head, looking towards Dream. Georges' chocolate brown hair slightly covered his eyes, they glistened in the light from the scorching, hot sun. It looked like George was crying. Even though he wasn't and hadn't been. At least Dream didn't think so.

"...I'm sure...I-I mean we kind o-of have to be on good terms...Y-you know...W-with the writing project and all..." Georg muttered, turning his head away from Dream and looking down at his feet.

"Oh shit yeah- I kind of forgot about the project...Huh...Well, are we still going to be doing it today...?" Dream asked, deciding to turn his head away from George's direction as well.

"U-um yeah...I mean w-we only have two m-more days...Don't we...?" George muttered.

"Yeah, we do- Damn, the teachers really don't give us lots of time don't they..." Dream muttered to nobody in particular, earning a small giggle from George. 

"Y-you're so weird..." George giggled playfully, his cheeks slightly flushing a light pink colour in the process.

'Heh...Cute...Wait what the hell- Why do I keep on thinking about that-' Dream thought but decided to let himself off with the argument he would've had with himself.

Dream started grinning, playfully pushing George.

"Pfft- I'm not weird- You're the weird one!" Dream laughed as he gave Goerge a light shove. Dream was quite surprised by how quickly he shoved away from the fact that he 'hated' George. They were both acting like they were already the best of friends, even after the incident that happened over at Georges house just the other day.

"Oh shush, we're both weird-" George spoke out, his giggles turning into quiet laughs.

RIINNNGG!!!

"-And t-there goes the b-bell..." George angrily murmured.

"Damn, it feels like that break went by so fast..." Dream spoke out towards no one.

"Yeah...It does, doesn't it..." George sighed, getting up from his seat and dusting off his baby blue sweater.

George mindlessly held out his hand for Dream to grab, Dream didn't even think twice before grabbing it, not even sure he thought once about it anyway. 'His hands are soft...It's nice...' Dream thought.

George pulled Dream out of his seat and let go of his hand, turning his body towards the way back to the school.

"Well...T-that was nice...Wasn't it Clay...?" George spoke in his quiet, timid voice as usual.

Dream let out a content sigh as he started heading towards the school. "Yeah, It was," Dream responded with a small smile.

George quickly followed after Dream, needing to walk a bit faster since Dream had way longer legs then George did.

"S-so...Are we go-gonna go b-back to my house for the pr-project...?" George asked Dream, looking up at him while he awaited his response.

"Yeah, if you want too- We could always do it at my house...Although my sister would be there-" Dream spoke.

The pair reached the school, now needing to walk towards their lockers.

"Yeah- It's fine...J-just as long as y-you don't p-punch me again..." George joked.

"Pfft- Yeah- Yet again- sorry about that...You shouldn't have forgiven me...I don't deserve it...You're just so nice-" Dream quickly spoke out.

"N-no worries...And you d-do deserve it. E-everyone deserves a s-second chance," George smiled.

"Okay then...whatever you say. We should start heading towards our next classes now, George- I wouldn't want to make you late." 

"'Kay, s-see you later at m-my place then...!" George grinned, waving Dream goodbye as he walked off towards his locker.

"...C'ya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO!! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BITCHES!!!!! even though mine isn't that happy- BUT WHATEVER!!
> 
> IM DONE! Hope you liked it lol  
> Im so fucking tired rn it isn't even funny   
> i need sleep  
> goodbye
> 
> Love yoouoouooyouo (JOIN MY DISCORD SERVER. IM LONELY https://discord.gg/HKSFahJCP5 )
> 
> -Brick


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Georges house for the project and they bond...

__________________________________

Dream let out a tired sigh; the school day was finally over. He walked over to his locker, opening it and grabbing the things he needed when he went to Georges' house for the project. He turned back around only to bump into SapNap when he closed his locker.

Dream jumped a little, surprised by the sudden presence of his friend.

"Jeez, dude! I could've had a fucking heart attack!" Dream jokingly yelled at SapNap.

"Pfft- Sorry bud...But something amazing just happened today!" SapNap spoke, with a huge, joyful grin on his face.

Dream started walking towards the doors out of the school, SapNap following quickly behind.

"What is it, dude...?" Dream asked, wondering what could've made the football player so happy and excited.

SapNap started giggling happily as they both reached the doors out of school.

"...Me, Karl and Alex are going on a date this Friday." SapNap happily explained with a smile on his face.

Dream stopped in his tracks as he reached the pathway towards the bus stop. His pupils dilated and his fingers tightened around the straps of his book bag. He was shocked.

"...W-What...???" Dream muttered as he stared down at SapNap.

"Nick...Really??? You better be lying about this, I swear to fucking god-" Dream murmured slightly louder.

"Why would I lie about it...?" SapNap asked. He was confused.

"I-I thought you were straight though..." Dream said before quickly everting his eyes towards the ground.

"Wait, really...? I'm not straight- Why would you think that?" SapNap asked, slightly chuckling at the end of his question.

"Y-you know what...Just forget about it...Me and Drista need to get home-" Dream spoke, waving his hands slightly, saying goodbye as he sat down on the seat of the bus stop, Drista soon arriving slightly afterwards.

~***~

The bus took us home, I was still slightly shocked by the recent news from SapNap. 'Wow...how did I not see that coming ...' I thought, dumbfounded.

"Are you okay, dude?" Drista asked as she opened the front door into the house.

"O-oh yeah...I'm fine-" I muttered, walking into the house and taking off my shoes, neatly putting them down with the others.

"Well okay then...Are you gonna go to that kid's house for the project again?" She asked as she locked the front door, sluggishly pulling off her book bag and throwing it on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm not really excited about it- but I still need to do it anyway..." I responded, letting out a tired sigh and walking up the stairs towards my room to get ready.

I walked through my door, flopping down face-first into my pillows on my bed. I drew in a deep inhale and just lied there for a few seconds before getting interrupted by the buzz of my phone in my hoodie pocket.

I stuffed my hand in the pocket, pulling out my phone and turning it on.

I had gotten a notification from George.

George  
so r u coming ovre soon  
*over

Clay  
Yeah- In a few minutes ig-   
see u there-

Dream let out a sigh as he mindlessly flopped his phone somewhere down on his bed. He got up and walked towards his drawer, pulling out some new clothes to chuck on.

He didn't really care what he put on, deciding to chuck on a black and white striped shirt and putting on some random jeans he found in his pants drawer.

Once Dream was ready he quickly jogged down the stairs, saying bye to his sister and grabbing his bike helmet from on top of the coffee table. Dream walked out of the house, hopping on his bike, not needing his phone for directions this time since he memorised the directions from yesterday.

'Well, this will be fun...'

~***~

Dream finally arrived after a ten-minute bike ride, biking the rest of the way up Georges driveway and parking the bike up against one of the many many trees in Georges quaint front yard. Dream stuffed his hand in his jean pocket, pulling out his phone and messaging George he was there.

Clay  
Hey, I'm here :)

George  
coolio- but wtf- a smiley face???   
r u even the real clay...

Dream slightly chuckled, placing his phone back inside his jeans pocket. He walked up to the door, placing his hand on the handle getting ready to twist it open only to be interrupted by George opening it for him on the other side.

Dream slightly jumped from the surprised, quickly shaking it off and everting his eyes down to George. George looked surprised, his eyes slightly covered by his chocolate brown hair- probably to try and hide the black eye. He wore a pale baby blue hoodie and some black track pants. 

"F-fuck...S-sorry- I didn't know y-you were there..." George muttered, retracting his hand from the door handle and stuffing them inside his hoodie pocket.

"Ha- Don't be...That's the second time I've got frightened today..."

"O-oh- Wow, you must be a pretty jumpy person..." George quietly remarked.

"Heh...Ye- WAIT- You didn't stutter that time-" Dream surprisingly muttered.

"W-wait really...Heh, nice-"George mumbled, pulling his hands out of his pockets to gesture Dream inside

Dream followed after him, making sure to close the door.

"Uh- would you like some water before we get to work...?" George asks- without stuttering might I add- as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, I'm a bit thirsty from the ride here so...yeah-" Dream murmured as he looked around the house.

George walked back towards Dream with a glass of water in his right hand.

"Here you go, Clay..." George murmured, handing the cup to him.

"Thanks." Dream mumbled, gulping down the water quickly. Once he finished he went into the kitchen, placing the cup on the counter.

"Should we go up to my room now or..." George asked, slightly dragging out the 'or' to emphasize it.

"Yeah, that's a good idea- We only have to write two-thousand more words...It's not that much..." Dream spoke.

George didn't respond to that, only walking towards his room. Dream followed behind him quickly after.

They both soon reached the door to Georges room, George opening it and walking inside, Dream following in his steps.

Dream looked around the room once again, nothing much had changed from yesterday though, the only things different were his slightly unmade bed, his LED lights were switched to the colour purple and that Goerges pride flag wasn't above his bed anymore.

Wait- His pride flag wasn't above his bed anymore...

"W-wait what??? George- Wheres your pride flag...? It isn't above your bed anymore..." Dream muttered, looking directly towards the place where the pride flag was put up yesterday.

George quickly turned around to face Dream in slight confusion. 

"Huh- W-what...? W-why are you a-asking this-" George spoke.

"Your pride flag- It isn't there-" Dream mumbled, pointing towards the place where it was yesterday.

"Y-yeah, I know it i-isn't there- But w-what? I-I thought y-you were h-homophobic..." George spoke, his stutter coming back.

Oh.

"O-oh- I'm not homophobic-" Dream said, staring down at Goerge.

"WHAT??? BUT YOU ARE- YOU LITERALLY P-PUNCHED ME IN THE F-FACE WHEN YOU FOUND OUT I-I WAS GAY!" George yelled. rightfully so.

"...That's right...As I said- I'm sorry about that- But- I've had a proper think about it last night- And I no longer want to be...that...It was dumb of me to even think that being gay was a bad thing...I'm sorry- I don't want to be the reason for you to take down your pride flag- I think you should put it back up." Dream apologized with a small smile.

George just stared up at Dream, dumbfounded.

"W-wait really? Okay then...Did you even have a reason you were homophobic in the first place...?" George asked, walking towards his bed and sitting down on it, slightly patting the space next to him, telling Dream to sit down with him.

Dream let out a tired sigh, squeezing his eyes shut as he walked over and sat down.

"Yikes...Uh- Well...I-I guess the reason I was was that my parents were homophobic and they told me to be homophobic as well...I don't really want to talk about it-" Dream lied.

"O-oh my...T-that must've sucked...A-and it's okay. You don't h-have to talk about i-it if you don't want to." George spoke, looking up towards Dream with a smile.

"Y-yeah...It did..." Dream spoke with a sigh, falling back into Goegres bed with a small thump.

"W-we should start working soon..." George spoke as he grabbed his laptop.

"But I don't wanna..." Dream groaned.

"W-well you have to...Get u-up big guy," George giggled, slightly shaking Dream as he turned on his laptop.

Dream let out a sigh of defeat, sitting back up and hovering over Georges's shoulder, watching the laptop load up.

"...Hey! Is that Minecraft I see over there...?" Dream excitedly spoke.

"Y-yeah it is, do you play it?" 

"Fuck yeah I do! Who the hell doesn't?" Dream laughed slightly.

George giggled as he clicked on Minecraft, completely forgetting the fact that they had to write.

"S-should we play together?" George asked as he clicked on the 'New World' button.

"Yeah! I would fucking love that, dude!" Dream spoke with a huge grin on his face.

"O-okay then...I'll p-play on the PC and you can play o-on the laptop..." George murmured, pointing towards the two monitors that sat on top of his desk.

"That's cool with me" Dream laughed.

George handed the laptop over to Dream, getting up from the bed and walking over to the monitors.

"Y-you can create the world- I'll join you-" George explained.

George got a hum of approval as Dream finished creating the new world. After loading up he looked around the surroundings, hitting a nearby tree to collect wood from it. George joined the game soon after, following Dreams steps and hitting a tree as well.

They had spawned in a flower biome.

~***~

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT- WE'RE DOING IT! WE'RE KILLING IT!" Dream excitedly yelled to George. They were currently in the End, fighting the EnderDragon.

"I KNOW- HOLY FUCK- YESS!!! WE FUCKING DID IT! WE KILLED IT!!" George screeched happily, collecting the XP with Dream, jumping into the portal soon afterwards.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD- WE DID IT! WE FUCKING DID IT!" Dream yelled, laughing as he looked at the end credits roll.

George and Dream laughed together as they both got up from their seats and hugged each other, jumping up and down happily.

"Wow- I cannot believe we just fucking did that!" George happily spoke, the two boys calming down. George mindlessly snuggled up into Dream's chest, taking a deep inhale.

"Heh- Yeah...We did..." Dream chuckled, rubbing small circles into Goerges back.

"Wait- What-" Dream spoke, getting pulled back into reality. Dream looked down at George, quickly noticing the position they were both in.

"O-oh shit- sorry- I didn't notice I hugged you-" George quickly muttered, pulling himself out of Dreams hug.

"Pfft- Its okay du-WAIT. NONONONO- WHAT THE FUCKS THE TIME-" Dream spoke, quickly grabbing his phone from its place on the bed.

The time showed it was 7:16 pm.

"Oh no- Fuck..." Dream muttered, showing the time to George.

"Oh...How did the time fly by so fast..." George murmured, nervously biting his nails.

"I don't fucking know dude...But whatever...We still have one more day to finish the project I guess-" Dream said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah...you're right..." George responded with a small smile.

"Well, I guess since its already this late we have time for one more thing..." George murmured.

Dream hummed in question.

"Pfft- Come on...I'll show you..." George giggled, lifting his hand in front of Dream to take.

Dream took his hand, getting pulled away quickly out of Georges room. 

"Where are we going?" Dream asked, chuckling slightly.

"Y-you'll see," George spoke. You could hear the huge smile in his voice.

Dream just rolled his eyes at that, only focusing on his steps at the moment.

George led him to the end of a hallway, jumping up slightly to grab a string that was hanging from the roof. He pulled it down, showing steps up to the attic. George grabbed Dreams hand again, Dreams face slightly heating from the contact of Georges soft hands.

George led Dream up the steps, walking through the attic and stopping at the end. George opened a slightly small door out of the attic that led to the roof of the house.

Dream just smiled as he let go of Goerges hand, watching him easily walk through the doorway. Dream on the other hand had to slightly bend over because of his hight.

"We're here!" George spoke with a slightly sing-song voice.

Dream watched Goerge turn on a small lantern that sat on a small table, fairy lights turning on as well.

"W-wow...It's beautiful up here, Goerge..." Dream breathed. Looking up at the stars and moon.

"Heh...I know" George giggled, looking up at Dream with a cute little smile.

Dream looked down at him with a smile as well. George sat himself down on a pastel yellow bean bag, patting the free space next to him for Dream to sit.

Dream smiled, sitting down next to him, both looking up at the stars together.

"This is amazing..." Dream quietly spoke as a shooting star quickly moved by.

"Yeah...I love it up here..." George responded.

A few minutes had passed before Dream started to get a bit cold, shivering slightly as the evening breeze picked up.

"Are you getting cold, Clay? Do you want to wear my hoodie?" George asked.

Dream felt his face instantly heat up. 

"R-really? Wouldn't it be a b-bit to small for me t-though...?" Dream shivered as he turned to look at Gorge.

"I don't think so- I always like to wear hoodies that are at least three times bigger than me..." George said as he started pulling the piece of clothing off.

Dream took the hoodie from George, feeling the soft cotton against his fingers, trying his best to not inhale the scent of it.

"T-thank you..." Dream murmured, putting it on, instantly getting warmed up.

George smiled cutely at him, looking into his eyes.

Dream sighed, staring at George. The lighting somehow made George ten times cuter than he already was. Dream didn't even care that he thought of that. 

Dream felt himself slowly moving closer to Goerge. Feeling his breath hitch in his throat.

"O-oh...U-uh I think you just got a message f-from someone-" George interrupted pointing to Dreams jean pocket.

George was right, Dream did get a message.

Dream quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket, pulling out his phone and reading them, they were from Drista.

Drista   
Hey dumbass  
Come hommemememmeee  
im hungry  
make me food bitch

Clay  
Yeah yeah  
oKay  
Im coming home nowww

"Its my sister- I better head home-" Dream quickly spoke, stuffing his phone back into his jean pocket.

"O-oh- Okay- Uh- See you at school I guess! Don't get into an accident when you bike home!" George yelled.

Dream was already gone.

~***~

"Finally...I can sleep..." Dream sighed, flopping onto his bed.

He had just finished eating 'dinner' with Drista.

Dream sluggishly pulled off his jeans and chucked on some pyjama shorts. He was going to pull off his top but noticed something.

He still had Georges hoodie on.

"O-oh...that's right," Dream muttered.

Dream let out a tired sigh, he guessed he had to give it back to George tomorrow. Dream flopped onto his bed again, deciding to just sleep in Georges hoodie. It's not like he would mind.

Dream got under the sheets and got an idea. Since he still had Georges hoodie on it wouldn't hurt to sniff it...right?

"Fuck it..." Dream mumbled, lifting up the hoodie to his nose and taking in a deep inhale.

Dream let out a long exhale, sighing afterwards. Dream thought George smelt really lovely.

Dream turned towards his bedside table, turning off his lamp and closing his eyes.

Maybe George wasn't such an annoying person after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHHAHHA  
> ITS DONE  
> SORRY, IT TOOK FOR FUCKING EVER- SCHOOL HAS BEEN VVVVVVVVVERRY SUCKY THIS WEEK-  
> BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER-  
> also like- hang onto the fluff while you still can...jk jk...Unless...? ;]  
> JOIN MY DISCORD SERVER. IM A LONELY BITCH. https://discord.gg/HKSFahJCP5
> 
> Love ya! <3
> 
> -Brick


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weekend dream and Gogy talk, a lot and Dream has a realisation...

_____________________________

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dream let out an annoyed groan as he smacked down the snooze button down on his alarm.

"Fuck. You gotta be kidding me-" Dream cursed as he reached for his phone on top of his bedside table.

He turned it on and took a quick look at the date. Sure enough, it was Saturday.

"FUCK!" Dream angrily yelled, placing his phone back down on his bedside table.

Dream grabbed his pillow and held it down on his head, letting out an annoyed groan.

"...I forgot to fucking turn my alarm off..." Dream muttered into the pillow.

Now Dream couldn't go back to sleep. If he woke up; he couldn't go back to sleep if he even tried to.

Dream picked the pillow off of his face and threw it at the wall; making a small thump noise in the process.

The time was currently 6:08 am.

Dream let out a sigh as he stared up at the roof, pulling the hood of the hoodie he was wearing over his face. Trying to fall back to sleep but to no avail.

Wait...Whos hoodie is this...?

"...fuck..." 

Dream still had Georges hoodie.

He had forgotten to give it back to him yesterday.

Now he has to wait for two more days.

fuck.

Dream sat up and looked around the room, mindlessly picking at small pieces of lint on the baby blue coloured cotton. The hoodie still smelled like George. It made Dreams heart flutter when he took in the scent of the hoodie.

But he didn't know why...He was straight!... Right...?

Dream decided to push the thought away; it is replaced with the need for food.

He got up, the slightly long sleeve of the hoodie hiding his fingers. The sound of the pads of Dreams feet was the only thing that could be heard in the house at the moment, Dream had to be quiet; He didn't want to wake his mother or sister up- and definitely not both.

Dream cautiously opened his door, making sure it didn't squeak.

Once Dream opened the door he quickly and quietly walked down the steps, turning a corner once he got to the bottom, heading towards the kitchen to make some oats.

Dream walked over to the pantry, grabbing the oat mixture and placing it on the counter, grabbing a bowl from the nearby cupboard.

Dream grabbed the milk from out of the fridge, grabbing the butter along with it.

Once Dream had all of the items for the food making he poured some oats into the bowl, pouring some milk in it afterwards.

Dream mindlessly grabbed the bowl, walking towards the microwave and turning it on. He placed the bowl of oats inside it, closing the microwave door afterwards and setting the timer for around two minutes.

Once the timer went off Dream walked over to the microwave, pulling out the bowl and setting it back on the counter, grabbing the butter and some golden syrup to add flavour.

Dream sighed once he finished making the meal, grabbing the bowl and sitting It down on the coffee table.

Dream grabbed for the T.V remote, turning the T.V on and started playing 'Scoot Pilgrim V.S The World' on 'Netflix'.

Dream seated himself down on the couch, grabbing the throw blanket that sat on the couch and pulling it over himself.

He grabbed the bowl of oats and started eating as he watched the movie.

He had no idea what he was going to do today.

~***~

Dream let out a content sigh as he watched the movie credits roll; getting up from his comfortable seat on the couch and grabbing the empty bowl that was once filled with oats.

He placed the bowl in the sink, running some water on it and putting it inside the almost full dishwasher.

Dream decided he would play 'Minecraft' to pass the time, it was currently just turning 8:00 am.

Dream turned to walk up to his room but bumped into something.

"Jesus...fuck-" Dream muttered as he looked down to see what he bumped into exactly.

Dream didn't expect to see two angry eyes staring back up at him.

"Why are you up so early?" Drisa angrily spat, crossing her arms in the process.

"O-oh...It's just you..." 

"You didn't answer my question!" Drista spoke.

Dream let out an annoyed sigh. "I forgot to turn my alarm off last night...But why are you up as well?" Dream murmured.

Drista scoffed. "You're so loud at putting dishes in the dishwasher- and for what REASON!" 

"Oh- That...Whatever, I'm going back up to my room- sorry for waking you up or whatever..." Dream muttered as he started walking up the stairs.

"Pfft- Yeah! You should be sorry! I was having the weirdest dream ever and then you woke me up! Not cool, bro..." Drista spat as she sat down on the couch and started scrolling through 'Netflix'.

Dream just rolled his eyes at his sister's remark, walking back into his room and sitting down in his gaming chair; turning on his PC monitor to play 'Minecraft'.

~***~

"NO! SKIPPER! FUCK! NO. DONT DIE!" Dream yelled at the screen as he continuously hit sown random keys on his keyboard, trying his best to stop his 'Minecraft' dog from burning.

Sadly, it didn't help. His 'Minecraft' dog Skipper died anyway.

"...No...Skipper...FUCK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WALK IN THE NETHER PORTAL!" Dream cursed as he walked back through the Nether Portal back to the Overworld.

Dream was about to say something again about Skipper but got interrupted by a 'Discord' notification.

Dream sighed, opening a new tab on his browser and clicking the discord application.

As expected, it was from Gogy.

Dream felt himself smiling. George always made him happy.

Gogy  
hi dude :]  
hru?  
i just woke up-

Dream  
Hello :)  
I'm good- well as good as someone could feel after their Minecraft dog died but WhAteVer

Gogy  
oh danm that sucks :/  
*damn

Dream  
yeah it does  
his name was Skipper-

Gogy  
awh :[  
thats a cute name

Dream  
Yeah, it is  
:/  
but let's change the subject, shall we? :]

Gogy  
sure :]  
what should we do?

Dream  
uhhhhh...  
idfk man-

Gogy  
hmmm  
why don't we play that 20 questions game-

Dream  
sure :) that sounds cool-

Gogy  
okay  
u can go first

Dream  
k :)  
hmmm...

Dream was thinking of a question to ask him, no ideas were coming to his head though. 

"What the fuck should I ask..." Dream mumbled as he mindlessly tapped his fingernails against his desk.

"Wait- I have an idea..." Dream mumbled. A grin formed on his face.

Dream  
do you think we're ever going to become friends irl?

Gogy  
idk man-  
we might even be friends already-  
but probably if you ever tell me who u r?

Dream  
okay then :)  
now its ur turn

Gogy  
coolio-

Dream smiled as he read Georges response to the question. Now he was waiting for Georges question for him. He watched as the words 'Gogy is typing...' pop up and then go away multiple times before he finally sent his question.

Gogy  
have you ever wanted to start a youtube channel?  
i think you'd be good at it- you could post Minecraft videos-

Dream  
I have wanted to before- but I honestly dunno-  
maybe-

Gogy  
nice :]  
ur turn now :]

Dream  
uhhhhhhhhhh  
i dunno if this is too personal-  
but whats ur sexuality?

Dream felt his breath hitch in his throat as he pressed the 'Enter' key. George hadn't answered yet. Had he messed up? Dream soon calmed down though after he saw 'Gogy is typing...' finally pop up.

Gogy  
Nah its okay :]  
im fine with the question lol  
but I'm gay btw-

Dream exhaled. Feeling his face quickly flush as he read the third message though. He didn't know why. But he soon got pulled out of his thoughts when George sent another message through.

Gogy  
Wait- why did u ask...?  
r u hitting on me...?  
;]

Dreams face heated up even more. 'Wait what- Huh-' Dream thought. He automatically felt a bunch of butterfly in his stomach. He frantically tried to type something- anything to respond to that question. 'Why the am I feeling like this- I'm not gay- ...I don't think I am-' dream was dragged out of his thoughts when George quickly sent something.

Gogy  
oh no-  
ur not responding- it was just a joke- i didn't wanna weird u out-

Dream frowned as he read the messages.

Dream  
OH NO- YOU DIDN'T WEIRD ME OUT- I WAS JUST CAUGHT OFF GARD SORRY-  
I don't wanna make you sad :(

Gogy  
Oh okay then- u sure tho? 

Dream  
Im sure :)

Gogy  
coolio :]  
should we continue?

Dream  
yeah- if you want 

Gogy  
mkay then  
its my turn now ;]

Dream let out a small chuckle, the frown that he had on his face merely seconds ago morphing into a huge open smile. He loved how George made him feel. He always made him so happy when they talked together. Dream felt butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of him. 

Oh no. 

"Fuck...I like him don't I..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________
> 
> AAAHAA
> 
> DONE. FINISHED.  
> THERE YOU FUCKING GO!  
> IM GONNA GO TO SLEEP NOW 
> 
> BYE BYEE  
> LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSSSSS
> 
> -Brick


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets George at a skatepark and fluff ensues........You better hold onto this fluff for as long as you can my dudes...........

__________________________________

Dream woke up to the sound of his sister yelling at him for some reason.

"Holy- You're really not up yet?! WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY TWELVE O-CLOCK!" She angrily yelled.

Dream let out an annoyed groan as he groggily opened his eyes; surprised to see her angrily walking over towards his curtains, pulling them open and making dream blink his eyes, trying to get used to the sudden sunlight that automatically poured into his once darkened room.

"Get up, dude! I'm bored! I want you to take me over to the skatepark!" Drista ordered.

Dream just let out a disorientated hum in response, sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Drista turned around to leave the room but something her older brother was wearing caught her eye.

"...Who's hoodie is that...? I don't remember you ever getting a baby blue coloured hoodie..." 

Suddenly; like magic, he was quickly fully awoken. He travelled his eyes down to his chest and sure enough; he was still wearing Georges hoodie. He was slightly surprised though, wondering how his sister hadn't questioned about it before since he wears it practically all the time other than the times he washed it.

"...H-huh...? O-oh, that..." Dream muttered as he looked up at his younger sister.

"Is it a girl?" Drista sheepishly asked with a huge 'knowing' grin on her face when she asked the question.

Dream just let out a tired sigh, deciding to finally get out of bed and get ready to take Drista to the skate park.

As Dream hopped out of bed Drista just stood there watching him angrily, obviously waiting for him to answer the painfully wrong 'question'.

Dream just chose to ignore her as he grabbed some random clothes from out of his drawer, walking into his bathroom and locking the door behind him, leaving Drista to sits in his bedroom.

~***~

It didn't take Dream too long to get ready, quickly walking out after around five minutes.

"Well, are you going to answer my question or what?" Drista asked in an annoyed tone once she saw him walk out of the bathroom.

Dream just tiredly shook his head as he delicately placed the baby blue coloured hoodie on top of his messily unmade bed.

Drista scoffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Dream just chose to ignore her as he walked out of the room, stopping in the doorway as he waited for Drista.

"...Well? Are you coming or what?" Dream asked.

Drista didn't answer the question, just uncrossing her arms and walking out of the room with Dream.

as he went to close his door he saw his phone sitting down on his bedside table.

Dream let out a tired sigh as he re-opened his door. "...Hey Drista? You can go and wait for me downstairs...I just need to grab my phone-"

Drista just hummed in response, quickly walking down the stairs to talk with their mother.

Dream quickly grabbed his phone, accidentally turning it on in the process.

He looked down at it, seeing that he had multiple notifications from 'Gogy'. Dream just sighed sadly, remembering the realization he had last night that made him stay up thinking about it for hours on end.

Dream just turned his phone off. He decided to ignore him. He couldn't deal with it right now. He had to be happy for his sister. He quickly stuffed it in his jean pocket, heading towards the door and walking out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

When he turned back around he quickly jogged down the stairs, jumping down the last two out of boredom.

"Finally...You're here- Let's leave already-" Drista mumbled as she walked towards the front door out of the house.

Dream just followed after her.

"Bye mum! See you in a few hours-" Dream slightly yelled.

"Bye-bye you two!" She yelled back.

Dream walked out of the door and closed it behind him, walking up to Drista. They both walked down to there garage, opening it, grabbing the things they were gonna use at the skatepark.

Dream grabbed his skateboard while Drista grabbed a scooter.

Once they grabbed them they both hopped onto them, starting there ride to the skatepark for the day.

~***~

It didn't take them long to get there, since the skatepark was just down the road.

Drista caught the eye of a few of her friends and headed over to hang out with them. Dream just sighed, skating around for a bit until he decided to go and skate in the bowl. Once he got up he noticed that not a lot of people were up there for some reason.

Dream skated around for a bit. Once he got a bit tired he sat down on one of the many benches there, grabbing his bottle of water and taking a sip of the drink.

Once he finished up he screwed the cap back on, putting it back inside his bag that he brought with him.

He was about to get back up and go back to skating only to hear someone yelling out his name.

"W-wait...Clay? I-is that you?" Dream heard being yelled from across the skatepark.

Dream felt his face heat up and his heartbeat quicken as he recognized the voice. George.

Dream quickly turned around, looking around the skatepark for George, seeing him skating over to him in a pastel rainbow top and overalls. Dream noticed that he was skating towards him gracefully on a pair of mint coloured roller skates.

"Holy- George?!" Dream yelled back, George got up to Dream and sat down next to him.

"I-I didn't know you could roller skate, George?" Dream asked as he looked over at him.

"O-oh yeah...N-not a lot o-of people really k-know that I do..." George mumbled, looking down at his skates and kicking his feet around.

"I think it's cool- You looked pretty good on them-" Dream muttered as he held onto his skateboard.

"A-ah- Thank y-you..." George muttered, smiling up at Dream at the complement.

Dream smiled back down at him, slightly grinning as he got up and skated around. He got back to the bench George was sitting at and sat down next to him again.

"Do you know any tricks on them?" Dream asked George.

George quickly got up and skated around the flat ground for a bit before skating backwards, turning around and spinning in the process. George held the spin for about fifteen seconds before slowing it down to a stop, quickly skating back to a flabbergasted looking Dream.

"W-what the fuck...How the fuck did you do that without falling?!" Dream yelled at George as George sat down next to him again.

George let out a small giggle before responding to his question. "I-I dunno...P-practise I g-guess...?" George mumbled.

Dream just hummed in response, kicking his feet around in boredom. George must've noticed that he was bored because he got up from his seat, holding out his hand for Dream to take.

Dream was a bit confused but grabbed it anyway. Dream almost melted at the feeling of holding Georges hand again, butterflies swarming his stomach and his face instantly heating up.

George just giggled at the look on Dreams face, squeezing Dreams hand slightly.

Dream felt his heart stop at the feeling of George squeezing his hand. He also stopped walking as well. He felt like he was going to fall over, his legs felt too much like jelly.

"G-grab your s-skateboard," George spoke, laughing slightly at the sight of the flustered Clay. George was feeling quite bold at the moment deciding to jokingly squeeze Dreams hand a little bit harder this time.

Dreams face turned into a deeper pink than it already was, which Dream thought was impossible.

Dream nodded his head, slightly disorientated from what just happened. George let go of Dreams hand, waiting for him to grab the skateboard. Dream bent down, quickly grabbing it up placing it down on the ground.

Dreams hand was quickly taken back into Georges hold. Dream wasn't as flustered as the first time but still had butterflies none the less.

George started to pull Dream along the smooth concrete floor. George gracefully moved his skates around, pulling Dream on his skateboard along with him.

George giggled as he started to quicken his pace on the skates, now holding both of his hands to pull him around the park.

"W-wow...You're really good on those..." Dream muttered mostly to himself.

"O-oh...T-thank you-" George spoke, responding to the compliment.

George soon stopped skating around and pulled Dream back to the same bench they were both sitting at a few minutes ago.

George smiled up at him. "H-hey- Do you s-still have the h-hoodie that I gave you the o-other day?" George asked Dream.

dream looked down at him, suddenly remembering about it.

"O-oh...Yeah- I do...I'm sorry- I forgot to give it back to you on Friday..." Dream muttered, looking back at the ground and kicking his feet.

"That's fine! Y-you can j-just give it back to m-me on Monday," George spoke with a huge ear to ear smile.

Dream didn't respond to that, only smiling fondly back at him.

Dream quickly got interrupted by the sound of a notification coming through his phone. Dream let out a tired sigh, grabbing the phone out of his pocket to see it.

SapNap  
hey dude   
do u wanna hang out with me today?

Dream quickly typed out a response to the Discord message. He and SapNap were cool now, he said that he had a good date.

Dream  
Oh shit-  
sorry dude- Im hanging out with Drista at the skatepark-  
I would've told you that we could meet up here but I think we're gonna head home soon anyways-

SapNap  
that's fine lol  
maybe we could hang out after school tomorrow? If you don't already have plans of course

Dream  
Yeah sure- I don't have any :)  
it would be nice :)))

Dream put his phone back inside his pocket once he got a ':)' message back from SapNap. 

"Hey, George- I think I should be heading home soon- Drista and I have already been here for around three hours already..." Dream muttered to him, grabbing his skateboard.

"O-oh that's f-fine," George spoke with a soft smile.

"Wanna skate around for a bit before I leave though...?" Dream asked.

"I-I'd love that," George spoke, grabbing dreams hand once again.

~***~

Drista and Dream got home about half an hour later. Dream opened the door and let Drista walk in first, Dream walked in after her; locking the door after he walked in.

"So, how was the skatepark?" Dreams mother spoke from the kitchen.

"It was fun..." Drista muttered, quickly walking over to the lounge and turning on the T.V.

Dream just sighed, walking up to his room as well. Once he walked into his room he almost immediately collapsed on his bed.

Dream let out a tired groan, grabbing his phone out of his jean pocket. He decided to finally check 'Gogys' Discord messages to him.

Gogy 9:46 am  
hiiiiii :]  
hru?

Gogy 11:27 am  
u ok?  
u haven't answered and its been 2 hours-

Gogy 1:32 pm  
hey  
r u ignoring me...?  
is it something I did?  
...is it bc i told u I was gay?  
i just saw u go online did u read my messages?  
god I fucking suck dont i...  
i should jus leave u alone-  
im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> Wowie dudes  
> it is done.  
> the 10th chapter is fucking done. First milestone bitches!  
> also, I like- have a question- but how old do you think I am? I'm pretty curious honestly-
> 
> But love you guys!
> 
> -Brick


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to lose feelings for George...

__________________________________

I felt my heart shatter as I finished reading the last few messages. Fuck. I really fucked up, didn't I? And I still have feelings for him...What the fuck do I do...

~***~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dream let out a tired groan as he pressed down the snooze button on his alarm, falling quickly back to sleep only to be awoken again in the next five minutes.

"Dream! Are you up yet?!" Dream heard his mother cheerfully yell to him through his door.

"I am now, mum!" Dream yelled out tiredly in response.

Dream heard his Mothers footsteps go away from his door. He let out a groan as he turned around in his bed, reaching his hand out for his phone on top of his bedside table.

He turned it on to check if he had gotten a response from George.

He hadn't answered yet.

After Dream read the last messages from 'Gogy' he had been getting quite worried. 'Gogy' hadn't even been online by the looks of it. Dream had yet another sleepless night, thinking of what he was going to do about the fact that he had fucked up. The bad thing was the fact that somehow with the whole ordeal he still has feelings for 'Gogy'. In fact, it seemed like they had grown.

Dream thought it was quite pathetic, to be honest, I mean he doesn't even know who the boy is...They hadn't even talked through call yet.

"...Fuck..." Dream muttered as he placed his phone back on the small table.

Dream got up out of his bed, leaving it unmade as he stretched his arms above his head. He left his room, grabbing some random clothes out of his drawer and bringing them with him to his bathroom to have a quick, lukewarm shower.

~***~

Dream let out yet another tired sigh, finishing putting his clothes on and walking out of the bathroom.

Dream quickly headed out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, being greeted by his mother sitting down on one of the seats near the island 

"Morning, Hunny! How'd you sleep?" Dreams mother cheerfully asked.

Dream grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a huge, crunchy bite out of it. "Not the best to be honest- How was yours?" Dream asked his mother.

"That sucks, Hun. And my sleep was pretty good actually- I guess doing work before I come home makes me tired-" Dreams Mother mumbled in response to Dreams question.

Dream just let out a hum in response, walking over towards the small garbage bin on the other side of the kitchen, opening it and swiftly throwing his apple core inside of it. Dreams hand reached inside his hoodie pocket, pulling out his phone and checking what the time was at that moment.

Dreams time read 7:43 am.

Dream let out a quiet sigh, quickly checking his Discord notifications, being surprised when he saw that 'Gogy' had finally answered him. Dreams heart fluttered a bit as he read the message.

Gogy  
hey...Sorry i didnt answer sooner-  
i forgive ur apology- ig i was just overreacting or whatever-

Dream quickly typed out a response to him, running up the stairs towards his room to gather his things for the school day.

Dream  
It's okay lol  
you weren't overreacting- i was just being a dick :/

Dream stuffed his phone back inside his pocket, grabbing his book bag from on top of his bed and placing Georges baby blue coloured hoodie inside, not wanting to forget it like he had done on last weeks Friday. He quickly left the bedroom soon after. Drista had already left to walking to school a few minutes ago, so he got to have some time to think of what he was going to do to try and lose these feelings for 'Gogy'.

"...This is going to be a long school day, isn't it...?"

~***~

Dreams ears were quickly filled with the sound of distant chattering from nearby kids coming from inside the school gates. He had finally arrived at school.

"Hey, dude!" Dream heard SapNap yell towards him from the other side of the school gates.

Dream grinned as he opened the gates and walked inside them, walking over to SapNap.

"Hi- I'm so fucking tired its not even funny..." Dream muttered, swinging his bookbag around purely out of boredom.

SapNap just let out a small laugh, walking alongside Dream.

"So, how are you?" SapNap asked, looking up at Clay in the process.

"I'm fine I guess- Just a bit tired...A lot of stuff has been on my mind lately..." dream murmured.

"Damn...That sucks- Hey, dude? Is it okay if I leave you for the rest of the morning-" SapNap asked, stopping outside the school doors.

Dream just let out a quiet, tired hum in response; not really caring since he thought it would be nice to have some more time to think about everything.

SapNap gave a small smile to Dream before skipping slightly inside the door to the school.

Dream sighed, turning his body towards the way to the courtyard to sit down and think.

Once Dream sat down on the bench he closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as he listened to the quiet chirps from nearby birds in trees.

Dream felt like he was about to doze off, too tired to stay fully conscious. He would've probably been able to fall asleep as well until he quickly got interrupted by the soft sound of someone sitting next to him and speaking to him.

"Hey...It's Clay, right...?" An unfamiliar sweet voice asked.

Dream let out a slightly disorientated hum in response, opening his eyes to see who sat down next to him and spoke. He was slightly surprised to see a girl he had never seen before smiling up at him. She had blonde hair tightly tied up in a ponytail, she had hazel eyes by the looks of it and a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Uh...Yeah? Who are you...?" Dream asked the girl.

"Oh...I'm Hailey!" 

Dream smiled down at her, noticing her hand was slowly inching closer towards his own hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hailey, now why did you sit by me?" Dream asked her.

He noticed her face turn a dark shade of red, quickly everting her eyes away from him and looking over at some girls that were what looked to be like whispering and giggling to each other.

Dream noticed and slightly blushed, knowing what was probably going to be asked.

"...O-oh...Uh- Well...I know we've never really talked before but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me...?" Hailey asked, looking back up at Dream with nervous eyes. Her hand moved even closer to Dreams hand, touching her pinky with Dreams'.

Dream smiled down at her, blushing slightly more than he already was from how flattered he was.

'Huh...This could be my chance...I could start dating her to try and lose feelings for George...'

"Yeah, sure. You seem nice and look very pretty..." Dream responded, making Hailey blush even more.

"Cool! I'll give you my number and maybe we can sort something out for Friday afternoon?" Hailey asks Dream.

"That sounds good..." Dream murmured, grabbing his phone from out of his pocket and giving it to Hailey to type in her number.

Once Hailey finished up she smiled up at him, Dream smiling back down at her.

RIIIINNNGGGG!!!

"Oop- Looks like schools starting- I guess I'll see you soon..." Hailey mumbled shyly, getting up from her seat next to Dream and walking away from him happily.

"...See you..." Dream muttered back.

~***~

Once Dream walked back inside the school he quickly walked over to his locker, opening it and grabbing the things he needed for the period.

Dream closed his locker and jumped slightly, he was yet again frightened by George.

"H-hey, Clay..." George mumbled in his cute British accent.

"O-oh hey George- Oh wait!" Dram muttered, quickly shaking off the jump.

Dream quickly opened his locker yet again, grabbing his book bag and unzipping it, opening it and taking Georges baby blue hoodie from out of the bag.

George got handed the hoodie, feeling the soft cotton on his fingers in the process.

"Oh, m-my...I a-almost forgot about this..." George mumbled.

"Yeah- I lost forgot it again this morning before I left-" 

"Damn...T-thank you...B-but you an keep it if y-you want to...I already have l-like a hundred hoodies..." George muttered, handing back the hoodie to Dream.

Dream grabbed the hoodie back from his hands.

"Wait- really...?" 

"Yeah- I r-really don't mind-" George mumbled back, kicking his feet sheepishly.

Dream felt a smile form on his lips, holding the piece of soft fabric close to him, taking everything to not inhale the scent of it.

"Thank you, George..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> im very tired  
> imma pass out lol  
> that's chapter 11 ig  
> and like hailey isn't my name lmfao i just came up with that name on the spot lol
> 
> love youuuuuu
> 
> -Brick


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Hailey get ready for the date...

__________________________________

RIIINNGGG!!!

"There goes the bell..." Dream muttered, getting up from his seat and grabbing his book bag, flinging it over his shoulder.

Dream sluggishly walked out of class, bumping into some students while he walked over to his locker.

Once he finally got to his locker he opened it with the code he had been using for a year and packed his stuff up, getting ready to bring his things home so he could do his homework over the weekend.

He quickly finished up, closing his locker and turning around, only to be bumped into somebody, yet again.

"Holy- I almost had a fucking heart attack..." Dream muttered to nobody in particular.

The person he supposedly just bumped into giggled up at him cutely. "Oh, we wouldn't want that happening, now would we, cutie?" A sweet voice spoke up to him.

Dream looked down and sure enough, as he expected; it was Hailey.

"It's you- I thought you were somebody else for a second..." Dream mumbled as he looked down at her.

"It's Friday today, sweetie! Our dates today," Hailey spoke up to him with a cute, small smile.

"...Oh shit...That's right- You're right it is today! Well- Do you have any ideas on what we could do for the date...?" 

Hailey looked away from him for a second, biting her lip slightly as she thought.

"...How about...We have a picnic at the lake...?" Hailey mumbled shyly, looking back up at Dream through her eyelashes.

Dream gave a fake smile down at Hailey. "Yeah- That sounds nice- We can sort out the rest through text- I better get home now to get ready or whatever..." Dream muttered down at her in response.

Hiley just let out a cute, quiet giggle. "Yeah! That sounds good,"

"Bye, Hailey- I'll see you soon I guess-" Dream mumbled towards her, watching her give a small wave in Dreams direction and skipping off happily towards her other friends.

Once Hailey walked out of the school doors Dream let out a tired sigh. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew he still liked George. Even though he didn't even know what he even sounded let alone looked like. He felt terrible; knowing that what he was doing was wrong and he should cut things off with Hailey before its too late. But he thought of something.

'No. This is good...If I get close enough to her I bet you I'll start liking her the way that she 'likes' me...I can make this work. I have to. I shouldn't be having these disgusting feelings for a boy...'

Dream scowled at himself at that thought. He can't believe that he has these feelings. It's wrong. It's probably just a phase...a phase that has been going on for as long as he could remember.

Dream quickly pushed away from the thought soon after though, feeling a light tap on his left shoulder.

Dream turned around to see of course; George. He was looking up at him with a shy, flushed face. Probably from embarrassment. He was wearing a pastel purple striped shirt with a cream coloured blouse underneath. His shirt was tucked into his dark grey ripped jeans.

Dream thought he looked cute...as always.

"O-oh...Uh- Hi, C-Clay..." George muttered shyly.

Dream smiled down at him. Forgetting about the thought he only had a few seconds ago.

"Hi, George...How are you?" Dream asked as he started slowly walking the ay towards the dor out of the school, George quickly following behind him.

"I-I'm good...A b-bit tired but...Good..." George mumbles quietly, picking at his nails nervously.

"W-what about y-you...?"

Dream looks down at him in the corner of his eye. "I'm feeling quite okay honestly- Not the best-" Dream answered.

George just hummed quietly in response, needing to slightly quicken his walking pace so he could keep up with Dreams fast walking pace.

"Uh...C-Clay...I-I have something t-to ask you..."

"Go ahead..."

"O-okay...W-well...I-I was wondering...I-if maybe you'd w-want to like- h-hang out at my p-place...?" George asked quietly.

Dream almost stopped in his tracks, his face flushing a deep shade of cherry red as he heard the question slip George's lips.

"W-what...? Really?" 

"Oh..y-yeah..." 

Dream instantly felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him, growing out any other feelings he had before.

"...Fuck..."

Dream wanted to say yes. But he couldn't. He had to do the date with Hailey.

"Um...I'm so fucking sorry, George- But I can't- It's not like I don't want to- But I already have plans this afternoon..." Dream mumbled.

George stopped in his tracks before quickly walking again.

"...W-why so...? I-if you don't m-mind me asking..." George shyly mumbled while looking up at Dream.

Dream let out a tired sigh, finally reaching the doors. "I-I...Believe it or not...I actually have a date with a girl this afternoon..."

Drea opened the doors, walking outside with George following after him.

Dream took a quick look back at George; only to be surprised when he saw his face. He looked hurt. Like really fucking hurt. His mouth was formed into a slightly open frown, his pupils were dilated. His eyes were quickly glazed over with a thin layer of water.

"A d-date...W-with a girl...O-oh..." 

Dream was about to question why George was acting so sad about it but got interrupted by a person yelling out his name towards his way.

"Clay! You're still here?!"

Hailey.

Dream everted his eyes towards the voice and sure enough; Hailey was quickly jogging over towards him. Once she reached him she pulled him into a tight hug. Hailey slightly squeezed Clay before letting go of him, reaching for his hand to hold.

Dream felt Georges eyes staring at the pair. He didn't even dare to look at George at the moment, not wanting to feel more guilty than he already felt.

"Who's this, sweetie? Is he your friend?" Hailey spoke with her painfully sweet voice. Dream didn't even notice the slight death glare Hailey sent to George.

"U-uh yeah...I guess so..." Dream mumbled, not knowing what to do in the current situation.

Hailey soon got an idea.

She quickly got onto her tip-toes and swiftly kissed Dreams cheek.

Hailey was looking at George the whole entire time she did it; obviously telling George to back off without exactly telling him in the process.

Dreams face instantly flushed as soon as he properly got hold of what the fuck just happened.

Dreams mind was running with millions of thoughts, only being pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone quickly turn around and run the other way. Away from the two.

Dream everted his eyes to where the place George was standing merely seconds ago.

Only; he was no longer there. Dream looked around frantically, quickly catching the eye of George running away around the corner and down the pathway to Georges house.

Dream felt Hailey squeeze his hand tightly before quickly letting go.

Dream looked down at her, he was confused on she would do that in front of George. He was confused about why George ran away as soon as he saw it happen. "W-what...W-why did you- Don't you think we're going too fast-" Dream got cut off by Hailey pushing her pointer finger in front of Dreams mouth, shushing him.

"How about we both get home and sort the date, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> And there u go  
> tired  
> sleep  
> bye hope u liked it or whatever...don't forget to kudossss and commeennnnnnttt
> 
> love ya :]
> 
> -Brick


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey finds Dream talking to Gogy and conflict ensues...

__________________________________

Dream let out a tired sigh, the first day of the weekend was finally over. He was so post to hang out with Nick for the day but his plans got changed when his now 'girlfriend'; Hailey, told him that he needed to spend more time with her if their relationship was going to work out.

Dream kicked his feet in a bored manner. His mother was working an important shift over the weekend and his younger sister; Drista was spending the whole weekend over at a friends house.

He grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow, locating the Discord application and clicking it. He sent 'Gogy' a massege.

Dream  
Hey bitch  
I'm bored  
talk  
to  
me

As expected; Gogy quickly got online a few seconds after he sent the texts, typing something and sending it.

Gogy  
jeez okay-  
im here-  
what do u wanna talk about

Dreams stomach was instantly filled with butterflies as he read the messages; even though he had a 'girlfriend' his feelings for 'George' kept on growing every time they talked.

Dream was typing out an answer and got ready to send it but got interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing.

"...Pizza...Finally..." Dream muttered, getting up from his bed and stuffing his phone inside his hoodie pocket, walking out of his room and down the stairs towards the door.

He unlocked the door and slid the deadbolt open, opening the door hoping to reveal the pizza man standing with his delivery, but no.

"Attack hug!" Hailey squealed, hugging Dream tightly as soon as she saw him.

Dream was disorientated slightly from the sudden hug from his...'Girlfriend', Awkwardly wrapping his hands around her small frame.

"...Heh...Yeah- Attack hug..." Dream mumbled. (If anyone got that reference I will literally marry you)

Hailey let go of him, smiling brightly up at him. She got on to her tip-toes and gave Dream a quick kiss on the lips before walking away happily into his living room.

Dream scoffed quietly at her. 'When the fuck is my pizza coming...' Dream thought before shutting the door and locking it back up. Turning around and walking into the living room, sitting down on the couch with a reasonable gap between the 'couple'.

Of course, Hailey wasn't having it; Slowly moving closer next to Dream. Once she fully moved up next to him she was close enough that hers and Dreams legs were touching.

Dream knew that she was going to wrap her arm around him and rest it on his shoulder but luckily; god was on his side. 

The doorbell rang.

"Oop- Uh- That must be the pizza guy- Um- Y-you can choose a movie to watch on 'Netflix' while I grab it, 'kay?" Dream mumbled.

Hailey just nodded her head, sighing and grabbing the T.V remote that was sitting on top of the wooden coffee table.

Dream got up from his seat on the couch next to Hailey, walking towards the door and unlocking it yet again. This time; There was a pizza man standing there with his pizza.

He grabbed the two boxes, paying for them and tipping the pizza man a generous amount of change; knowing that he definitely got underpaid. He thanked the man and the man thanked Dream for the tip.

Dream closed the door with his one free hand, locking the door with the hand a soon as he closed it.

He anxiously walked back inside the living room, placing the two boxes of food on the coffee table and opening them both, grabbing a random piece of meat-lovers pizza and taking a bite out of it. He sat down next to Hailey yet again. He heard the infamous 'Netflix' tune and looked at the T.V.

"Hey- Hailey- What movie did you pick?" 

"Oh- I picked the movie 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before'. The third movie of the series just came out a few days ago and I was thinking that maybe we could binge all three of them-" Hailey responded, grabbing a piece of pizza as well.

'Fuck...Not a romantic movie...And all three- How am I so post to survive this...'

Hailey got comfortable, snuggling up into Dreams side.

This night was going to be longer than it needs to be.

~***~

Dream got woken up by the sound of his doorbell ringing.

'Ugh...not a fucking gain...' Dream thought as he lifted his eyes to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Dream looked next to him, expecting to see Hailey, but no; she was no longer next to him.

'She must have left when she found out I was asleep...'

Dream sighed and got up from the seat, heading towards the door and unlocking it for the third time this night.

"Look, whatever you want-" "C-Clay...?"

That was Georges's voice. Surprised, Dream quickly looked down at the person that spoke and sure enough; George was standing in the doorway wearing a pastel mint sweater.

"George- What- Why are you here?"

"I-I wanted to see you...I-I missed y-you..." George mumbled shyly, his face is dusted a light pink colour.

"O-Oh...? Why's that...?" Dream muttered back his face becoming a light pink as well.

"...No r-reason..." George spoke, looking up at Dream through his eyelashes.

Dream smirked in response; getting an idea of how George felt at that moment.

George shyly stuffed his hands inside his pockets and looked down. "I-I...Clay...I t-think I like you..."

"Call me Dream, sweetheart...And... I knew..." Dream spoke, smirking even more.

"Y-you did...Dream...?" George mumbled, looking back up at him.

"Yeah...I did..." Dream breathed, grabbing Georges chin between his fingers and leaning in slowly.

George slightly gasped, quickly figuring out what was going to happen and closed his eyes.

Dream leaned in all the way, pressing his lips lightly up against George's.

The kiss only lasted for about a few seconds, Dream slowly pulling away and giggling.

"I like you too, dumbass..."

"Really, Clay...?"

"Yeah...I do..."

"Clay..."

"Clay..."

"Clay."

"Clay!"

"CLAY!"

"Wh-wha...Huh...? George?" Dream mumbled, quickly fully waking up at the sound of Hailey yelling in his ears.

"What the hell- No! It's me! Hailey!" Hailey yelled at him, sitting up properly and pausing the movie.

Dream looked up at her as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"...Oh...Uh- What happened-" 

"You fell asleep halfway through the movie- I was fine with it but then your phone started to go off and it was getting annoying..." Hailey spoke, pointing to Dreams pocket where his phone was slightly poking out.

"O-Oh?" Dream mumbled, grabbing the phone and turning it on, sure enough, he had quite a few notifications.

They were all from 'Gogy'.

Dream frantically clicked on them, reading them one by one.

Gogy  
Hey-  
u didn't answer me :[  
r u ok?  
u know u can always tell me-  
i care about u, u know?  
ur like- the only freind that i have-  
i never want to lose u  
i love u dude (no homo lol)  
i don't want u to be sad  
it makes me 10x sadder :[  
talk to me  
please?  
i miss you

Dream felt his face instantly heat up as he finished reading the texts from him.

'God, I really don't deserve him...'

Haileys' POV

I glanced over at Clay, he looked like he was reading something.

I was about to evert my eyes back towards the paused T.V but then I noticed something strange.

It looked like Clay was blushing.

Like he was brightly blushing. He started smiling as well.

'What the fuck...He's never done that around me yet...Who the fuck is he talking to...' I angrily thought.

Soon after, Clay started giggling softly as he stared at his phone, typing something out.

'...He must be talking to another girl...' I thought, scowling at myself.

I was probably right, I mean what else could make him blush and smile like that?

I knew I was getting jealous. I mean- You would too if your boyfriend was talking to another girl and blushing like a complete maniac, right?

Exactly.

Curious, I slightly leaned over his side, hovering over his shoulder and getting a glance at the messages and who he was talking to.

It looked like Discord...And the messages he was sending looked something around the lines of 'Awh, I miss you too, dude' and 'I know I can talk to you- I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind these past few weeks-' I frowned, there was definitely something going on between those two...I need to figure out who this girl is and put a stop to this...Although, I soon found out it wasn't a girl...

I had enough time to look at the @ and felt my jaw drop.

'What the fuck is he doing sending those kinds of messages to George Davidson of all people?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________
> 
> You my friend are a lucky bitch  
> you're getting two posts in a day.
> 
> but woah.  
> CoNfLiCt Is hApPeNiNg.  
> did not proof read this so its probably trash lmfao
> 
> (If ur wondering how Hailey knows its George- Shes like one of those girls that know everbodys @ or whatever-)
> 
> love you <3
> 
> -Brick


	15. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds something out and confronts Dream...

*TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
-Homophobic Language

_________________________________

Quickly, Hailey put two and two together.

'Wait a damn fucking minute...That fucking fag...' Hailey thought, scowling at the fact that she's right.

'I need to put an end to this disgusting relationship...I bet I can make Clay normal...He's not in the right mind...I bet that faggot George was the one that made him gay...I'll make both of them fucking pay.' Hailey chuckled slightly at her thought, Dream looking down at her in slight confusion as he tucked his phone back inside his pocket.

"Oh don't look at me like that- I just thought of a funny joke- That's all" Hailey mumbled. Dream bought it, shrugging his shoulders slightly and getting more comfortable in his seat.

'Wait...I know exactly what I can do to completely destroy their relationship...' Hailey thought as she unpaused the movie.

~***~

*Monday*

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uuugghhhh..." Dream groaned annoyingly, smacking down his snooze button on the alarm.

"That was a shitty weekend..." Dream mumbled to himself.

He rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone, turning it on and sending a quick good morning message to Gogy.

Dream  
Morning, dude :)  
Hope you slept well <3 (no homo)

As expected; George quickly got online and sent him a morning message back.

Gogy  
morninggg  
i slpelt well lol  
*slept

Dream smiled, giggling softly as he placed his phone back on top of his bedside table.

He sat up and got up from his bed, walking towards his bathroom. He opened the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him and turning the shower on.

'I think today's going to be a good day...'

~***~

Dream let out a content sigh, turning off the shower and walking out of it, almost slipping on the tiled floors of his bathroom but luckily catching himself on the rail that was up against the bathroom wall.

"F-fuck..."

Once Dream settled himself he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself before walking over to his bathroom sink; applying toothpaste to his toothbrush and quickly brushing his teeth, spitting out into the sink and letting the water run his spit down the drain. He grabbed his bottle of Listerine, opening it and pouring some of the liquid into the cap.

After he washed his mouth he spat it out, putting the cap back on and whipping some of the Listerine that was on his mouth with his arm.

Once he finished washing up he walked out of the bathroom, grabbing his phone and checking the time. It was 7:16 am.

He turned his phone back off and throwing it mindlessly on his bed. He walked over to his drawer, pulling out some random clothes and pulling them on.

Once he was ready for school he grabbed his book bag and walked out of the room, jogging down the stairs and sitting himself down on a random seat on the kitchen island.

"Hey, mom- How are you?" 

Dreams' mother spun around to face him.

"Oh, hello, sweetie! I'm good- Did you have a good weekend?" 

"Yeah- It was okay...Pretty boring but okay-" Dream mumbled.

"Well, are you gonna have some breakfast or just head to school?"

Dream looked at the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the island. "I'll just have a piece of fruit and then I'll be off, mom-" 

Dreams mother just nodded, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.

He grabbed a random pear out of the bowl, getting up from his seat and picking up his book bag.

"Mom! I'm leaving to walk to school now! Love you! Bye!" Dream yelled up to his mother, quickly jogging up to the front, opening it and walking out. Closing the door behind him.

"This has to be a good day..."

~***~

The familiar sound of students becoming louder and louder as Dream walked up towards the school gates. Dream stared up at them, letting out a deep exhale before walking through them.

He ignored the kids that he walked past, trying to find either SapNap or George to talk to.

Dream let out a sigh, walking up to the school doors towards his locker.

It didn't take Dream long to reach it, opening the metal box and stuffing the things he didn't need inside it.

He closed the locker, locking it before turning around. Dream was about to walk off towards the courtyard but he heard someone.

"O-oh- C-Clay- You didn't see me..." 

Dream jumped a bit, surprised to hear George talk to him even though he didn't see him. He looked down and sure enough; George was standing in front of him.

"Oop- Sorry Georgie- You're too short..." Dream mumbled.

Dream saw George's face flush a bit at the nickname.

"It's okay- C-Clay-" George muttered, kicking his feet and stuffing his hands anxiously inside his pockets.

Dream was about to correct George, wanting to tell him that he was his friend now and he could call him Dream but got interrupted before he could get a word out.

RIIINNGGG!!!

"...Fuck...You gotta be kidding me-" Dream angrily muttered to nobody in particular.

George only giggled at that, looking back up at Dream through his eyelashes.

"How about we hang out at lunch, huh?" George spoke. Without stuttering.

Dream let out a hum in response, watching George wave at him before walking off towards his own locker.

'I was right...Today is going to be good...'

~***~

RIIINNGGG!!!

"Finally..." Dream muttered to himself, instantly getting up from his chair like the other students and packing up his books, heading out the door towards his locker.

Once he put his things inside he expected to see George standing in front of him when he turned around, but he wasn't.

'Wait, what- George said we'd talk at lunch-' Dream thought.

'Ugh...Maybe he's just in the cafeteria or the courtyard...' He thought while walking away from his closed locker towards the cafeteria.

It didn't take Dream long to get there, looking around the huge room full of students. He couldn't see George, he only saw his other friends at their table waving over at him.

Dream just waved back though, ignoring them all when they beckoned him to come over. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with them- It's just he wanted to find George first.

He turned around and started jogging towards the courtyard, once arriving there he looked around, sure enough, no George.

'Fuck...where else could he be...' Dream thought, nervously biting his fingers.

He started walking back inside the school, heading over to his locker again to see if George was there waiting for him.

Of course, no George.

Dream angrily muttered random things to himself as he turned around, starting to walk back towards the cafeteria. But then, he saw someone looking at him a few steps away from him.

"George..." Dream muttered to himself.

He started to walk over to him. "H-hey- George! Where were you? I was looking everywhere- Wait what...?" Dream stopped in his tracks slightly as he watched George turn his back to Dream, starting to walk away from him.

Dream was confused, why the hell is George walking away from him? Wasn't he the one that told him to hang out at lunch...?

Dream wanted answers.

He quickly ran up to George, grabbing his small wrist tightly, his fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"Hey hey hey...Why are you walking away from me...?"

George didn't answer him, he only just tried to pull his wrist out of Dreams grip. His eyes were looking at anywhere other than Dreams fae at the moment.

"George. Look. At. Me."

George didn't look.

"Well can you at least answer my question...?" Dream asked, getting slightly confused about why he wasn't saying anything.

Of course, George didn't answer.

"You know what-" Dream mumbled, pulling George's wrist, signalling George to follow him.

George followed hesitantly, still keeping his mouth shut.

Dream pulled George inside the nearby Boys bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"George. Talk to me." Dream spoke sternly. Placing his hands on George's shoulders and making George look at him.

George whimpered slightly before finally saying something. Something that instantly made Dream's heart drop.

"You're 'Dream'...Aren't you..." 

What.

The.

Fuck.

"W-wait- What do y-you mean..." Dream muttered, sweet uncomfortably trickling down his neck. His grip on George's shoulders loosened.

Dream watched as a single tear slowly trickled down George's face, falling off his chin and hitting the floor.

"Y-you know what I mean...I-I'm...W-we- We're best friends...W-we have been for about a-a month now..." George painfully stuttered as Dream watched more tears full down George's face.

"Oh...Wait- Y-you're...Fuck..." Dream was shocked. Scared. Confused. Hurt.

'Wait...Does that mean- I like George...'

"Yeah, fuck. How could you...?" George choked out between sobs.

"W-what do you mean-"

"You really suck. Do you know that? I cannot believe this...How did I let this fucking happen..."

Dream felt something wet hit his cheeks. He was crying.

"What? W-why are y-you crying? I-I'm the o-one that's fucking h-hurt!" George yelled out at Dream, pushing him away when Dream went to hug him.

"What? W-what do you mean...Hurt...?" 

"C-Clay...I-I...I don't t-think it's good if we're 'f-friends' anymore..." George mumbled, doing quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word 'Friends'.

"W-what...Why...? H-how did you even find this o-out..." 

George just crossed his arms, whipping away his tears with his right hand.

"Ask your son of a bitch of a 'girlfriend'," George muttered, turning around and storming out of the bathroom.

"Fuck..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________  
> aaaaaaa  
> conflict whoooo  
> sorry if this seem rushed lol  
> im moving and have a lot of shit going on at home lol
> 
> love you
> 
> -Brick


	16. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to the lake to meet George and talk about what's happening between the two...  
> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> -Mentions of rape.  
> -Homophobia.  
> -Mentions of self-harm.

_________________________________

It had been one and a half weeks since George had talked to Dream.

George had been ignoring him. He blocked his Discord, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat. It hurt.

It hurt to know that Dream liked him.

He liked George.

He hurt the person he wanted to be with.

The person he wanted to be with forever.

He fucked up big time.

Dream had been trying to ignore his 'girlfriend'; Hailey, but she was persistent in hanging around him, even though Dream disliked her quite a lot now, knowing that she was the reason why George no longer talked to him.

"Hey, babe? Wanna watch a movie tonight? I wanna spend time with you..." Hailey mumbled with her sickeningly sweet voice, latching herself onto Dreams' side. She was clingy. Dream hated it. He didn't not like clingy people; It's just Dream didn't want Hailey to be clingy...He wanted George to be the one hugging his side right now. But he knew that he couldn't have that. Ever.

"...Sure..." 

Hailey smiled; Grabbing the T.V remote and turning on 'Netflix'. Obviously, she started playing some cringy romance movie made for 13-year-old girls that were obsessed with boys.

It was 'The kissing Booth'.

Clay sighed, looking around the room he was in. He was currently in his 'girlfriends' room. She wanted him to come over.

She had this stupid fucking wall tapestry and LED lights all around the room set to the colour pink. She also had those fucking fake vines that girls on straight Tik Tok had.

The LED lights reminded Dream of George.

It reminded him of when he punched him...

'I fucking miss him so fucking much...'

~***~

*Saturday*

'I can't fucking do this anymore...'

'I need to talk to him...I need to say sorry...'

Dream reached for his phone on the other side of his bed. He saw that he was getting spammed by his 'girlfriend' but he really couldn't deal with her right now.

He needed to talk to George.

It hurt to know that this was his doing.

He hurt George. 

He had to talk to him.

He went to go and press the Discord application but accidentally clicked on Messenger.

"Oopsie daisy-"

He went to go and click out but noticed something; Had George blocked him on this yet...?

Dream's interest peaked, his eyebrow cocking up slightly as he looked for Georges' name.

He clicked on it. Sure enough; He wasn't blocked.

"...Holy fuck..."

Clay quickly typed out the message and sent it, placing his phone down and flopping onto his bed.

Clay  
Hey-  
I know you're mad at me...And I understand- But I miss you...  
I wanna talk to you again.  
Could you give me a second chance...Please?  
Meet me at the lake at 5:30 pm if you will-  
I'm sorry.  
Read, 3:46 pm

~***~

"Ow- My fucking arm-" 

Clay had a cramp in his arm. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on it at his desk.

He let out a disorientated groan, grabbing his phone that was laying next to him to check the time.

4:53 pm.

He had enough time to get ready to hopefully meet George at the lake. The same lake he and his 'girlfriend' had their first 'date'.

Clay spun around in his chair for a bit until finally getting up from his seat. He sluggishly walked over towards his closet, refraining himself to not wear Georges hoodie.

'That would make things weird, Dream...You can't fuck this up now...'

He just grabbed a random black hoodie, pulling it over his head, covering his Panic! At The Disco shirt.

For bottoms, he didn't care. Just throwing on the closest thing near him which was a pair of dark navy blue track pants.

"I think I'm ready..." Dream mumbled to himself before grabbing his phone and quickly checking to see if George responded. 

He didn't. He just read them.

Dream was going to go to the lake anyway, not caring if George didn't bother to show up.

He needed to get out of the house anyway.

~***~

It took around fifteen minutes for Clay to ride his bike to the lake.

It was exactly 5:29 pm when Dream arrived.

He looked around after parking his bike next to a tree. There was no George to be seen. Yet.

Dream let out an anxious sigh, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets before sitting down on a nearby bench. That bench happened to be the same bench where he and his 'girlfriend' sat while watching the sunset for their date.

The time just hit 5:30 pm.

Still no George.

Bored, Clay grabbed his phone from his pocket, clicking on the game 'Doodle Jump'. 

He knew that the game was pretty old, but the game was quite nostalgic for him.

He got up to around three rounds of the game before hearing something. Well- Someone.

"C-Clay...H-hi-..."

Dream's face flushed. He knew that voice. It was George.

He quickly put his phone back inside his pocket before turning around to face George. George was wearing an oversized pink hoodie, black ripped jeans and some yellow canvas shoes.

"George- I-I didn't think you would arrive..." Dream murmured, watching as George sat down next to him on the seat.

"W-well I did- Now- T-talk..."

Clay gulped, looking down at the lake, watching the ducks swim around and dip their heads under the water.

"I'm...I'm sorry, George..."

George didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you...I was such a fucking dick..."

"...I-t's okay...J-just- Why didn't you t-tell me it was you-"

"...I dunno...I guess I just- thought it would've been funny...But- I-I'm sorry that I punched you...I-I shouldn't have done that..."

"D-don't be s-sorry about that...I-it wasn't your f-fault...Your parents are homophobic-"

"No-...T-that's...It's not the real reason why I did that...Only one of my parents were homophobic..." Dream confessed. He looked down at George quickly before looking towards the ground again.

"W-wait- what...?"

"I-I lied...I lied to you, George...You wanna know why I never talk about my Dad or why I only live with my Mother...?" 

George picked at his fingernails. "O-oh...Your D-dad...Uh- D-do you mind telling me w-what happened...?" 

"Sure...W-well...This happened eight years ago. I was ten when I got my first crush on a boy...I-I was confused about why I had those feelings...Why did I have the same feelings I get for girls for a boy? I didn't even know that gay people even existed at that age...So I went to go and talk to my parents about it. I was looking for answers. I told them about the feelings I had and my parents- T-they were surprised- My dad and mother went to a separate room to talk in- I heard yelling...I was scared so I just went up to my room, trying to fall asleep. I-it was the weekend and I remember my mother needing to go on a business trip...So that left me alone with my dad..." 

Dream took in a deep breath before talking again, he was trying his best not to cry as the terrible memories came flooding back to him.

"...See- M-my mother was f-fine with me liking a boy b-but my dad- He- He hated that I had those feelings...S-so while my mother was gone- He came u-up to my room- walked in- and he- H-he...Did t-terrible things to me...I-I think he d-did it because he wanted me to be t-traumatized...T-to get me to change m-my mind...A-and It w-worked...It worked for e-eight years...U-until you came a-along..."

George was silent for a few seconds. He was taking it all in.

"...H-holy fuck...T-that's-...I wanna fucking k-kill your dad..." George mumbled.

Dream chuckled, sniffling slightly, feeling a tear slowly trickle down his cheek.

"D-don't worry George...H-he already is..." 

George turned his head to Dream with a confused and shocked look.

"I-I told my mother about w-what he did when she got home and s-she called the police...H-he was sentenced 15 years in prison...B-but- He committed suicide while he w-was in his third year..." Dream mumbled to clarify.

"Good...A p-person like that shouldn't be l-living..." George spoke.

Dream only nodded his head slightly as he watched the sun slowly set in front of the two.

He then got an idea.

"H-hey, George- Follow me!" Dream yelled happily. He got up from the bench and started walking towards the playground. George quickly followed after him, watching as Clay sat down on one of those round swings.

Dream started to push himself, slightly swinging. "Gogy! C-come and sit with me!" 

George just stood there shyly while he stared at Clay.

Without thinking; Dream grabbed George's wrist and pulled him up on the swing next to him.

"Ow- Ffffuck..." George hissed in pain, snatching his hand away from Dream's grip.

'What was that?'

'Why did he do that?'

'I wasn't even holding onto his wrist that hard...'

"Hey, you okay...? Did I hurt you...?" Dream mumbled, looking at George with concerned eyes.

George didn't answer.

He only stared at the ground while he stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

Then, Dream started to up the pieces together.

'Wait...He doesn't- Right...? But then why would he...When was the last time I had seen him wearing a shirt...'

Dream was concerned. He immediately thought of the worst.

'He doesn't hurt himself...'

Dream slowly reached his hand out to George's arm, watching as George hesitated slightly before giving in and letting Dream take a look at his arm.

'...He can't...'

Dream slowly pulled up the sleeve, seeing a few layers of gauze wrapped around his wrist.

'...Fuck...'

Once Dream fully pulled up the sleeve he slowly unravelled the gauze and got a good look at George's arm. 

It was littered with scars.

"...George...Sweetie, no..." Dream mumbled as he softly ran his fingertips over the scars.

George slightly hissed in pain at that movement; making Clay stop the movements and pull his hand away. He didn't want to hurt George more than he already was.

"Why would you do this to yourself..." Clay murmured as he watched George rewrap the gauze and pull down his sleeve.

"I-I...Why do y-you even care..." George sniffled.

Dream heart shattered into a million pieces.

"George...Of course, I care...Y-you're my friend...My b-best friend..." 

"Pfft- 'Best friend'...W-what a way to f-friend zone, huh..." George let slip his lips.

Wait what?

Friendzone...?

Does that mean...?

"Y-yes. You heard me fucking right. 'Friendzone'...M-me...George Davidson the fag has a big fat gay c-crush on you...." George carelessly spoke as tears ran down his face.

"...W-what..."

"Y-you fucking heard me...N-now punch me in the f-face again...I f-fucking deserve it don't I-MMFFF!" 

George was interrupted. Interrupted by Clay's lips crashing into George's.

George was shocked, he wanted to vomit. The overwhelming feeling of butterflies swarmed his stomach as Dream cupped his cheeks to try and deepen the kiss.

Once George understood what was happening he melted into the kiss, fluttering his eyes closed, threading his fingers through Dreams' dirty blond locks of hair.

The kiss didn't last much longer though, the pair soon parting away, pressing their foreheads together as they stared at each other.

"Wow...D-did that just happen- O-or am I dreaming...?" George murmured.

Dream smiled, his cheeks flushed as he slowly leaned in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the most terrible voice to hear at that moment.

"...Clay...George? What the fuck did I just see you two do?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________  
> Damn.  
> well that was hard to write-  
> sorry it took so long lol  
> just sorta went blegh while i wrote this  
> hope u liked it tho   
> i wanna kill hailey istg
> 
> love you :]
> 
> -Brick


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George go on a date at a pancake place and make a new friend...

_________________________________

"...Clay...George? What the fuck did I just see you two do...?!"

Hailey.

Startled, Dream looked up and sure enough, Hailey was standing in front of the pair. Her mouth was agape and she had her hands clenched into fists. By now the sun had fully gone down, the lights around the lake flickering on.

"H-Hailey- What are you doing here...?" Dream muttered nervously, intertwining his hand with George's; squeezing it slightly.

"I could say the same thing, you fucking fag-" Hailey mumbled while walking up to the two.

Dream didn't say anything, he only looked down at George reassuringly before letting go of his hand. Clay got up from the swing, walking up in front of Hailey.

"You aren't allowed to say that word..." Dream spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but that's just what you are...Both of you are fucking revolting- I almost fucking vomited when I saw you two-" Hailey gagged. "-Doing shit that should only happen between a woman and a man."

Dream just rolled his eyes, taking a quick look back at George to see if he was okay.

He looked scared.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Hailey- Why do you even care-"

"Oh, I dunno- Maybe because my BOYFRIEND just kissed a dude! And the dude that he kissed was George fucking Davidson...How the fuck could you cheat on me with him-" Hailey yelled while staring daggers into George.

"Bitch, I am barely even your 'boyfriend'! I don't even fucking like you! I just dated you because I thought that I could've lost my feelings for George- But you just made my feelings for him stronger..." Dream spoke.

Hailey's eyes went big before she furrowed them angrily.

"You- You what...?"

"You know what, Hailey. I don't need to say shit to you. We're done. Now leave me and George alone, please." Dream mumbled, turning around and walking back towards George.

Hailey didn't say anything, only stomping off angrily.

'What a fucking bitch...'

"Wow...I-I hate her..." George mumbled.

"I do too, sweetie..." Dream agreed.

George smiled as Clay enveloped George into a big hug.

George dug his head against the crook of Dreams' neck while Dream rubbed soothing circles into Georges back.

"...I don't think we'll need to deal with her ever again, Georgie..."

George blushed slightly at the nickname, pulling away from Clay and smiling brightly. Dream leaned in and gave George a chaste kiss to the lips.

"Let's go home, shall we...We've had a big day..."

George only nodded, getting off of the swing followed by Clay soon after.

"I'll see you Monday?" 

"Y-yeah...You will..."

~***~

*One Week Later*

"...Fuck what am I going to wear..."

Dream was currently sifting through his closet hurriedly. He had half an hour before he needed to leave for his first date with George.

They had planned to go to a new pancake place for breakfast that opened a few weeks ago. It had good reviews so far and it was only a short ten-minute bike ride from Georges place.

'You know what- Who he fuck cares...I'll just wear...This random button-up shirt and jeans...'

It didn't take him long to put the clothing on, he quickly combed his hair out and looked at himself in his mirror.

Once he fluffed around with his shirt he was ready.

Clay grabbed his bag, quickly walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey, Dream? Where are you heading off to-" His mother asked him from her seat up at the kitchen island.

"Oh uh- Just a date- Nothing special..." 

Dreams mother grinned. "Who's the lucky girl? Is it that girl Hailey? She's so lovely...You two are a perfect pair!"

Dream scowled when he heard that name.

"No, mom- It isn't Hailey...I-it's actually...It's actually a boy..." Dream confessed.

Dreams mother looked surprised for a second before a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Awh! Well, I hope you two have a good date! Make sure to tell me all about it once you get home-" 

Dream chuckled softly, waving goodbye to his mother as he walked out of the door.

"I don't deserve a mother like her..."

~***~

Once Dream biked over to Georges he quickly fixed up his hair before slowly walking up to the front door.

Dream let out a sigh. "...You're okay, Dream...You can do this..."

He swiftly pressed down a finger to the doorbell, his ears being filled with the sound of the ring.

Clay waited for a few short seconds before George finally opened the door. Dream scanned George's face before smiling softly.

George was wearing a black sweater with rainbow stripes down the sides of the sleeves. The sweater was tucked into a pair of pastel yellow shorts.

"You look beautiful, Georgie..." Dream complemented.

As Dream expected, George's face flushed a soft pink colour.

"U-uh...You do too, C-Clay-"

"You can call me Dream if you want," 

"O-okay then, Dream..." George mumbled before stepping outside and closing the front door behind him.

"You excited?"

"Y-yeah..." George mumbled.

Dream smiled, giving George a quick kiss to the cheek as he got on his bike which was followed by George getting on the bike behind him, holding tightly onto Dreams sides.

"Todays going to be great..."

~***~

The pair finally reached the pancake place, a few cars were parked around in the parking spots.

Dream parked his bike up against the bike rack, putting his lock on because he didn't want his bike to be stolen.

"This place looks nice," Dream muttered as he looked up at the building, the smell of pancakes filled the air.

"I-it does..."

Dream smiled, grabbing Georges hand as they walked inside the restaurant.

"Do you have any idea on what you're gonna get, Georgie?"

"Y-yeah...I think I might get some blueberry pancakes with a hot chocolate for the drink-"

Dream hummed in response, walking towards a random booth to sit down in.

As they sat down a person who was wearing the restaurants uniform walked up to them.

They were quite short, being what looked to be around 4'11. They had pale skin and short curly hair that bounced as they walked up towards them. Their nametag read 'Max'.

"Hello, you two! What can I get for your order?"

"Hi! Can I get three chocolate chip pancakes with cream and a black coffee?" Dream said to the waiter.

They quickly wrote something down on their notepad, supposedly Dream's order.

"And what can I get for you?" They asked George.

"O-oh...Uh- Just half a dozen of blueberry pancakes a-and a creamy hot chocolate please..." George mumbled. He was a bit too shy to make eye contact, just picking at his nails.

"Okay..." They mumbled as they wrote down George's order.

Dream noticed something pinned on their uniform. Well- two things.

It was what looked to be a pride flag pin and a non-binary flag pin.

"Your orders will be made for you two in a few minutes!" They spoke in a squeaky voice as they stuffed their notepad inside the uniforms front pocket.

Dream didn't hear them say that though, he was staring at the two pins.

Max must've noticed, a small grin forming on their face as they caught Dream's eyes.

"O-oh sorry- Sorry I was staring..." Dream quickly mumbled.

The waiter only giggled softly before walking over towards the staff room, walking inside.

They came out in a few seconds and walked back over towards the pair.

They were holding a box.

Max handed the box over to Dream. "You can take a few if you want- They're free to take..."

George and Dream opened the box and saw a bunch of different kinds of pride pins sorted into neat little pockets.

There were all kinds of different pins, intersex pins, bisexual pins, non-binary pins, transgender pins, pansexual pins, asexual pins, aromantic pins and the rainbow flag pin but there were many others.

"Wow- That's so cool- Is this like- A thing you started or what...?" Dream mumbled as he picked out a bisexual pride pin and stuck it onto his shirt.

George grabbed a rainbow flag pin and pinned it to his sweater.

"No- I didn't start it- The business did...This business is run by LGBTQ+ people so they thought that it would be a good idea if they did this- I think it's really amazing-" Max responded, grabbing the box and closing it.

George smiled up at Dream. "I-it is amazing...H-how much people take those?" 

"A lot- The first bach of them went out quite quickly so we bought more," 

"T-that's great!" George spoke happily.

Max just smiled at him, turning around and heading back to the staff room.

They came out with the pair's food around 5 minutes later, handing it over to them.

"Hope you two enjoy, but if you don't mind me asking- Are you two a couple...? I didn't want to assume since you two might just be friends eating breakfast together-"

Dream chuckled softly as he watched George start to eat his pancakes. "Yeah- We're a couple- Thanks for asking though," Dream spoke, smiling up at them.

"Nice, I hope you two have a good rest of your date!" Max spoke to the two before walking towards two girls that were sitting together at another booth.

Dream smiled, waving at Max before he started to eat his pancakes.

"They were nice-"

"Y-yeah, they were-" George's voice was slightly muffled as he spoke between mouthfuls of food.

Dream giggled at George, taking a long sip at his coffee.

"You're so adorable, Georgie..." Dream mumbled.

"I-I know,"

~***~

The two arrived at George's place after an hour. They had decided to walk around a park before heading home so they were both quite tired.

They both walked inside the house and headed up to George's room.

"Today was amazing, Georgie..." Dream mumbled as he flopped onto Georges bed.

George giggled softly, sitting down on the bed next to Dream.

"Y-yeah...It was..." 

Dream sighed, sitting up and cuddled George, resting his chin against the crook of George's neck.

Dream started to leave soft kisses against George's neck, making George giggle.

"H-hey! S-stop that! That tickles-" George yelled between laughter.

"Mmm...No..." Dream mumbled as he continued to leave soft kisses across his neck.

George laughed even more but Dream stopped kissing his neck.

Dream sighed before grabbing Georges jaw and kissing him softly, George melted into the kiss as Dream grabbed Georges hips to try and pull him closer.

George threaded his fingers in Dreams fluffy hair, smiling against the kiss.

Dream licked Georges bottom lip, making George gasp softly. Dream slipped his tongue inside George's mouth, chuckling softly as he heard a quiet moan escape George's lips.

Their tongues danced together, the pair making out for a few more minutes before parting. The only thing connecting the two was a thin string of saliva.

George whined softly before he started to leave kisses all over Dreams face. Dream giggled softly. George reached Dreams jaw and left a few kisses. George kept kissing Dream down to his neck, the kisses turning more sloppier as he reached the crook of Dream's neck.

Dream gasped softly, bringing his hands up to touch Georges soft hair.

Georges kisses quickly turned into soft bites, Dream quietly moaned as the bites got slightly harder.

George smiled against Dreams skin, taking in a deep inhale before slowly travelling his hand up Dreams shirt, softly grazing his fingers against Dreams chest.

Dream got goosebumps, wincing slightly at the feeling of Georges cold hand against his skin.

George got back to biting and licking Dreams neck, eventually leaving a few bite marks and bruises across Dreams neck and collarbone.

George started to softly grind against Dream, making both of the boys moan at the feeling.

But then, something hit Dream like a bus.

A certain feeling.

He was uncomofortable.

He didn't want to do this anymore. 

He didn't want this to be taken too far.

He didn't want to go all the way.

Not yet at least.

Dream pulled his hands down from George's hair and softly grabbed George's wrists, only lightly because he didn't want to hurt Georges healing scars.

George immediately stopped, noticing the sudden change in Dream.

"H-hey...Are you o-okay...? D-did I take it too far...?" 

Dream let out a shaky sigh before talking. "No...It's just- I don't really want to go all the way yet...I-I still haven't really healed from what happened to me when I was a kid..."

George softly caressed Dreams cheek with his hand, Dream pressing his face up against it.

"I-it's okay...I don't want to force you to do anything...W-we can wait...I don't want to make you uncomfortable for o-our first time..." George muttered softly.

A tear slowly trickled down Dreams cheek, George rubbed away the tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry...Y-you'll make me cry..." George softly chuckled.

Dream laughed with him, sniffling slightly as George pulled his hand away from Dream's face.

George enveloped Dream into a tight hug, he never wanted to let Dream go.

"D-do you wanna watch a movie?" Dream mumbled, pulling away from George.

George nodded, grabbing his T.V remote and turning the T.V on.

"W-what do you wanna watch?" George asked as he clicked on Netflix.

Dream thought for a second before saying something. "Uh- I think 'Call Me By Your Name' is on Netflix now- How about we watch that?" Dream questioned. (Sorry lol I had to)

"That sounds good- I-I haven't watched it in a long time-" George muttered as he searched for the movie.

As soon as he found it he clicked on it. The pair got comfortable, sharing a fluffy blanket and resting their backs against pillows as they watched the intro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________  
> Wowie  
> That's chapter 16  
> this books almost finished  
> holy shit  
> and like- This is the second to last chapter of fluff ur gonna get before it goes full angst on you so beware...
> 
> love u <3
> 
> -Brick


	18. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George takes Dream out for his birthday

Dream let out a sigh as he felt George cuddle up against his side.

"I-I love this movie..." 

The two were currently watching 'ParaNorman'. George had chosen the movie since he hadn't watched it in a pretty long time.

Dream chuckled a bit, turning George to face him and pull him into a soft kiss to the lips.

George smiled into the kiss and pulled away, everting his eyes back towards the T.V playing the movie.

It didn't take too long for the movie to finish since it only had about 20 minutes left.

"Hey, George- Do you wanna come up to your- Oh..." Dream mumbled.

George had started softly snoring.

Dream looked over towards him and sure enough, he was fast asleep.

"...Of course..." Dream muttered, carefully pulling the blanket over the small boy.

He cuddled up to George and mumbled a soft goodnight to him, kissing his neck softly before closing his eyes.

~***~

"...Mmm..." Dream groaned, slowly opening his eyes.

"George..." He muttered while reaching out for him, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

'Wait what-' Clay thought, opening his eyes fully.

There was no George to be found. (You see what I did there?)

"That's...Weird..." Dream breathed out.

He pulled his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Dream groggily getting out of George's bed and heading over towards the bathroom.

After he finished up he walked out of the bathroom, he headed over towards the door out of Georges room.

He tiredly walked over to the stairs and was almost immediately, his nostrils got hit with the sweetest smell.

The smell of baking.

Dreams interest peaked. He quickly jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. The smell got stronger and there was the sound of quiet humming coming from the other side of the room.

George was making breakfast.

He was making french toast to be exact.

Dream had a toothy grin on his face as he watched George's back. He slowly walked up behind George, wanting to surprise him. He wrapped his arms around George's waist, feeling the smaller boy jump at the sudden touch but he soon relaxed as he figured out who it was.

Dream bent over slightly and left soft kisses all over Georges's neck.

George giggled at the tingling feeling of Dreams hot breath over his neck.

"M-morning birthday boy," George spoke as he flipped over a piece of the bread on the pan.

Dream stopped kissing Georges neck and pulled away, loosening his grip around Georges's waist before burrowing his head in the crook of George's neck.

"...Fuck...I can't believe I forgot about my own birthday..."

Dream earned a laughing George with that comment.

"WAIT- WHAT?! Y-You- You actually forgot your birthday- Holy shit- How???" George asked as he quickly placed the last piece of toast on top of the pile of french toast.

Dream just mumbled something under his breath as he looked away, embarrassed.

"W-whatever...Can we just eat..." Dream muttered as grabbed a plate.

"Sure," George giggled as he placed some of the french toast on a plate of his own.

~***~

"What the fuck, Georgie- Where did you learn to make such good french toast-" Dream asked between his last mouthful of food.

George just giggled at that. Getting up from his seat and rinsing his plate.

"Well...You have a big day ahead of you, you're now 18. I-I'm going to make sure you have the best birthday ever!" George laughed happily.

Dream grinned but was slightly confused about what George meant.

"O-once you've rinsed your plate we'll get dressed for the day, 'kay?" 

Dream just hummed in response, getting up from the table as he stuffed the last piece of toast in his mouth.

He quickly rinsed the plate and followed George up to his room.

Dream shut the door behind them and walked over towards George, hugging him softly before walking over towards his bag full of clothes he brought when he first went over to Georges house yesterday.

George walked towards his closet, opening it and pulling out a white long-sleeved shirt and a rainbow-striped tee shirt.

He grabbed a pair of shorts and walked over to the door of his bathroom, reaching out for the handle, getting ready to turn it but got interrupted.

"What are you doing? You don't have to change in the bathroom if you want...I mean- We are together- But only if you're comfortable," Dream spoke with a comforting smile.

George nodded slowly before walking away from the door to his bathroom.

George turned around and slowly started to take his hoodie off, throwing the piece of fabric aside.

Dream smiled down at him before walking up to him and giving him a big hug.

"You're amazing, Georgie..." Dream mumbled, pulling away and tucking a strand of hair behind George's ear.

George flushed brightly at the compliment.

Dream glanced down at Georges body. George quickly placed his hands behind his back, not wanting Dream to see his scars.

Dream frowned, noticing exactly why he did that.

"Hey...Baby- You don't need to hide your scars..." Dream mumbled softly, lightly grabbing George's arms.

George hesitated slightly before letting Dream take a look at them. Dream smiled, looking up at George while pulling his left arm up to his face, leaving soft kisses across the scars.

Goerge flushed at the action, watching as Dream left a trail of kisses across every single one of the scars across his arm.

Dream went up, continuing to leave kisses across George's body before stopping at George's face.

Dream smiled, lightly kissing the top of George's nose, making him giggle at the intent action.

"Never be ashamed of your scars, Georgie...They're a part of you and that's what makes them beautiful..."

~***~

"We're here, Dreamy!" George exclaimed, getting out of the car and beaming up at the building.

George had taken the two to a roller skating rink.

"Holy shit..." Dream mumbled as he got out of the car.

"This is the place where I learned to skate!" George yelled happily, running up excitedly to the building.

Dream felt a wave of excitement and nervousness fall over him.

He knew he was gonna fall on his arse so many times.

George and Dream ran inside the building and looked around the room.

There was music playing and the sounds of laughter and chatter. The room was quite aesthetically pleasing; filled with soft neon lights and a few different arcade games lined across the other side of the room.

"This is amazing, George..." Dream muttered as he watched the other people skate around the rink.

"I thought you'd like it..."

George quickly led Dream over towards the cashier. George said something to the cashier but Dream didn't hear it. He was too interested in watching the people skate around gracefully.

"Hey, Dream! We can grab our skates now," George yelled, pointing towards the skates.

Dream smiled and started walking towards them, grabbing a pair in his shoe size and tying them on.

It took him a few minutes but he figured it out.

Dream looked up nervously at George, watching him stand up on the skates and skate over to him.

"H-hey...It's okay...I'll help you," George assured.

George grabbed Dream hands and pulled him up. Dream quickly balanced himself and hang onto George's hands as he pulled him along towards the rink.

George squeezed Dreams hand softly before letting go. He skated around for a bit as he waited for Dream to try and skate.

"C-come on, babe, You can do it!" 

Dream let out a huff before moving his feet slightly, immediately placing his hands outwards to try and balance himself.

'You can do this Dream...'

He started moving his feet, almost falling over but catching himself before he could fall. 

"H-hey! Georgie! I-I'm doing it!"

George just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

He started skating around the rink, moving out of peoples way.

"Holy- George! This is so- Oof!" 

Dream bumped into somebody.

"Oh my goodness- I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to- wait- Hailey...?" Dream quickly spoke out.

Hailey quickly looked up at him angrily but then that anger was switched with confusion.

"Clay? What the fuck are you doing here? I didn't know you could skate...?" She muttered, placing a hand on her hip.

George saw Hailey talking to Dream and got a wave of jealousy wash over him.

He quickly skated up to the two and hugged Dream from behind.

"Oh yeah- I can't actually skate- George is teaching me- Heh- Speak of the devil..." Dream murmured.

Hailey looked behind Dream and saw an angry George stare back at her.

"Oh my- George! Didn't expect to see you here..." Hailey spoke through gritted teeth while glaring down at George.

"Oh well! This is great! I was actually meaning to ask you guys something...I'm so fucking sorry about what I did last month- I was such a fucking bitch- But Im trying to change and I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come over to my party I'm having at my house next week...? You know- Like an apology-" 

George gave a quick look at Dream before letting go.

"Oh uh- sure...?" Dream mumbled.

George hesitated a bit before responding to the question.

"I-I mean...Okay...?" George choked out.

"Lovely!" Hailey happily responded.

~***~

"Holy moly, George- My feet hurt like a bitch..." Dream groaned as he walked through the door into Georges house.

"Yeah- T-that happens..." George mumbled as he slowly headed up to his room, followed quickly by Dream.

Dream chuckled softly before flopping down on George's bed.

"Today was amazing, George...I love you so much..." Dream breathed out, his words getting quieter near the end.

'I love you so much.'

George stood silent.

An awkward silence washed over the two for a good few seconds before Dream spoke up.

"...Oh no...I-I just said that d-didn't I..."

George let out a short sigh before responding.

"Yeah...Y-you did..."

Oh no.

"Y-you...Didn't say it back..." Dream mumbled.

"...Y-yeah..."

"Fuck...I fucked up didn't I-"

"No- I-it's just- I don't know...I-I'm just not ready to say that yet...I-I don't know if I'd be lying or not if I said it..."

"Oh," Dream breathed out.

George nervously chuckled before kicking his feet awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"H-hey...It's okay- I-I don't want you to feel bad-" 

Dream let out a tired groan.

"J-just because I don't love you r-right now...That doesn't mean I w-won't ever love you...Love is a s-strong word..."

"Yeah..."

"L-look- I don't think I'll have any problems falling i-in love with you...Just- Not yet..."

"...Yeah..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________
> 
> mmmmmm  
> chapter 17 is d o n e  
> sorry it's rushed lmfaoooooo  
> im tired  
> almost finished the book which is pretty spooky
> 
> love you <3
> 
> -Brick


	19. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to the party and doesn't see George...He gets drunk and Hailey 'apologizes' to him...  
> __________________________________  
> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> -Underage drinking.  
> -Unwanted sexual touching.  
> -Thoughts of committing suicide.

__________________________________

He really fucked up.

Now things were...weird...

George wasn't talking to him as much anymore...

They never talk at school and the last time George and Dream kissed was weeks ago.

'Why did I have to say I love you to him...'

Dream sighed as he got up from his bed. The time was almost 8:00 pm.

The party was almost starting.

Dream decided that he still wanted to go; knowing that George might be going there he thought that would give him a chance for the two boys to talk about what happened.

He walked over to his closet and pulls out a random outfit.

He saw Goegre's hoodie out of the corner of his eye.

Seeing that piece of clothing again was like a punch in the gut.

He missed George.

He missed him so fucking much.

But he knew that things would be different now, different for the worse.

Dream pushed away from the thought of George out of his head; knowing if he continued to think about him he'll probably break down and cry.

He quickly got dressed up in the outfit, checking himself in the mirror and quickly fixing up his hair before he grabbed his phone from on top of his bed.

The time just hit 7:54.

He had to leave to go to the party now.

He had no idea if George was still going.

He hoped though.

He hoped.

~***~

After around a three-minute car ride he had finally arrived, the sound of muffled electronic music filled his ears as he stepped out of the car.

Dream inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a good few seconds before letting out a deep exhale.

'George has to be here...'

Dream looked around anxiously, staring at the multiple teens chilling out in the front yard with cups in their hands.

The house was quite big and fancy. 'Hailey must have a rich family...Fucking selfish brat...'

Dream walked up to the front door, walking through the doorway.

He noticed that there weren't exactly as many people there as he thought there would be, it looked that there were only around 70 people.

Sadly though, George didn't look to be one of those people.

He was nowhere to be found. (hah georgenotfound)

Not yet at least.

Dream looked around the room and saw what looked to be Max sitting all alone on a chair in the lounge with a big bowl of chips in their lap.

Max noticed Dream staring and waved at him.

Dream felt a small smile forming on his face as he waved back at them.

He looked away from Max once Max stopped looking at Dream.

They were too focused on eating the chips.

Dream chuckled softly before scanning his eyes around the room, wanting to try and see if George was anywhere.

But then he saw something that quite surprised him.

By the looks of it; Bad was sitting on Skeppys lap while kissing him passionately.

Deam grinned hugely at the sight, noticing a small circle of people around the two. Dream also noticed that a bottle was in the middle of the circle pointing towards Skeppy.

The kiss was obviously happening because of a game of spin the bottle.

'At least that got the two to finally confess their 'undying love' for each other...'

Dream looked away from the pair after seeing a tray of drinks sitting on the kitchen island.

'At least I have something to do to take my mind off of George until he arrives...If he ever will anyway...'

He stuffed his left hand in his jean pocket, grabbing one of the drinks with his right hand.

Dream slightly sniffed the drink before taking a small sip of the liquid.

Alcohol.

Dream moved around the cup in circles making the liquid move around as well.

'God fucking damn it...George...Please arrive soon...'

~***~  
*Around 5 and a half strong drinks later*

"Mmff...George...W-why aren't y-you here..." Dream slurred between gulps of the alcoholic drink.

Dream was quite drunk from the non-stop intake of the beverage, in the back of his mind, he knew he should stop drinking...But he kept on telling himself that the drink would soon make George get out of his mind. Or he would end up killing himself from alcohol poisoning. Dream decided that either were good. It isn't like anybody would miss Dream if he died. He had nothing to live for anymore anyway. 

'I mean...That could work...'

Dream smiled softly to himself before reaching out for another drink, getting ready to gulp all of it down in one go but he got interrupted by the sound of somebody calling out his name from the other side of the room.

'George...?' 

"Clay! You're here! I didn't expect you to show up, babe!"

Dream was confused for a second. 'Who- That isn't George's voice...Why did they call me babe...Only George can call me that...'

Dream was getting ready to ask the person why they called him 'Babe' but he was interrupted by the feeling of arms being wrapped around him.

Dream almost spilled his drink on the person, but he was quick somehow. He quickly placed the cup full of liquid on top of a nearby table.

"W-who...Arrrreee youu...W-WAIT! G-Georigieee....I-is that youuuuu??? I d-didn't know you were trannnssssss...That's coolioooooo....Y-you look h-hot as a womannnnnnnn!!!" Dream laughed weirdly as he looked down at what he thought to be George as a woman.

He only heard the person giggle.

He got a better look at the girl and noticed something.

'Wait...That's not my Georgie...That's...Hailey...'

"You're quite drunk, aren't you? You silly..." Hailey squeaked between giggles.

She got onto her tiptoes and booped Clay's nose.

"W-wha..."

"Hey, Clay? I was wondering...I want to 'apologize' for how I was to you and George...How about we go up to my room where it's less noisy, huh?" Hailey asked while grabbing on Dream's arm tightly.

"O-oh...Yeahhhhh surreeee, hee hee...Thissssssssss is fffffffffffffuunnn....!" Dream slurred.

Hailey just rolled her eyes annoyingly, slightly tugging on Dream's hand before leading him up the stairs.

Dream just giggled as he watched the room slightly spin.

"Heheee....T-this is sooooo cooooool...Cool, cool, cool, cooooooool...T-the word cooolll is weirdddd..." Dream laughed at his own random words.

Hailey doesn't say anything at that, only opening her door and dragging Dream inside after her.

Then, Dream felt something soft press hard against his lips.

"MMMFF!" 

Hailey was kissing him.

Dream was about to push Hailey off of him but she was too quick; pinning his arms above his head with her left hand and reaching down to Dream's crotch with her right.

She swiftly unbuttoned Dream's jeans and started palming him through his boxers.

She started to palm harder, making Dream moan at the feeling of the very much unwanted pleasure. He didn't want this. He felt his cock grow hard at the pleasure.

Hailey grinned slyly before pushing her tongue into Dream's mouth, tasting the alcohol in Dream's mouth.

Dream wanted to yell at her, run away from her and punch her, but he couldn't.

He was too weak from the huge intake of alcohol and the fact that Hailey pinned his hands above his head and shoved her tongue in Dream's mouth made him not be able to.

Then, Dream got an idea.

He thought for a second; wondering if it was going to work.

He just decided to do it anyway. It was the only thing he could do to try and stop her at the moment.

He bit down on Hailey's tongue. He bit down hard. Hard enough to draw blood.

"H-hey! What the- What the fuck?! You son of a fucking bitch...You'll pay for this..." Hailey cursed, pulling her hand away from Dream's crotch and grabbing Deam's hands tightly.

Dream gulped.

Had he just fucked up everything...

Hailey stomped over towards her bed, pulling a tired, confused Dream along with her.

Dream wasn't gonna lie; Hailey was quite strong for her size. You would've expected her to be weak but no.

Hailey roughly pushed Dream down on her king-sized bed, smirking down at him before slowly crawling on top of him seductively.

She sat herself down on Dream's crotch area. Hailey started to roughly grind her hips down.

Dream couldn't say or do anything at that moment; He only let out lewd moans and groans at the feeling. Even though the feeling was unwanted, he just couldn't help himself.

It wasn't like George was going to find out anyway. And if he did; George didn't love Dream the same way Dream loved him.

~***~

'This is so scary...What if he isn't even here and I just came here for nothing...'

George let out a hefty sigh before walking up to the front door, getting ready to knock but a person quickly rushing out of the door interrupted him.

He watched as the person softly pushed him out of the way, whizzing past him quickly before bending over the porch a puking.

"U-ugh...Gross." George mumbled as he walked through the door.

George looked around the room, looking for Dream but by the looks of it, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

George frowned. He wanted to talk to him about the whole 'I love you' ordeal. He had time to think about it over the last couple of weeks and he came to a conclusion. He loves Dream too.

George noticed that he had started to get feelings for Dream ever since he had given Dream his hoodie. Those feelings only grew as the days went on.

"Fuck...I can't see him anywhere..." George mumbled to himself.

"Hey! You! Aren't you the dude I served at the pancake place?!" Georg heard someone yell over to him.

Confused, he looked around and saw Max waving over to him.

He smiled as he started to walk over to them.

"H-hey Max...H-how've you been?" 

Max stopped eating their chips and looked up at Georg with a smile.

"I've been good, Thanks for asking! How've things been with your boyfriend?" Max obliviously asked.

George felt a spear shoot through his heart as he heard the word 'Boyfriend'.

George forced a smile before answering. "O-oh...Things h-have been good...? Uhm- speaking o-of my b-boyfriend...Have y-you seen him anywhere...?"

Max cocked their eyebrow slightly before shaking it off.

"Uhh- Yeah, dude- I have- I think I saw him walking upstairs with a girl...But don't worry! I don't think anything bad's happening between the two!" Max reassured.

George scowled slightly. 'A girl...Wait...Hailey...?'

"U-uh thanks, Max! I-I'll go and c-check on him...!" George forced a smile.

Max just nodded their head before going back to eating chips.

George started walking up the stairs, nervous butterflies swarmed his stomach as he thought of the worst things possible.

'No...Stop George...He would never cheat on you...'

He slowly walked up to a door covered in cutesy stickers.

He assumed it was Hailey's.

He grabbed the door handle, getting ready to open the door but heard some muffled noises coming from behind the door.

'Wait...That isn't...It isn't what I think it is...Right...?'

George gulped before twisting the doorknob.

He slowly opened the door and looked inside.

The sounds of moans from both Hailey and Dream filled his ears. He looked on top of the bed and saw Hailey grinding down on Dream's lap. Hailey's shirt was pulled off and tossed to the side, Hailey started fumbling with the back of her bra, quickly undoing the garment.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! CLAY? WHAT- HAILEY? HOW FUCKING COULD YOU?!" George yelled at the two angrily.

His face was flushed from the intense anger fuming through him.

Hailey stopped moving against Dream's crotch and turned her head around.

She rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Ugh- why the fuck are you here, George...You're interrupting us..." 

George felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the two.

"G-Georgie...? W-why are you hereeee...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________  
> wowie look at that conflict
> 
> this is so sad  
> sorry, this took so long lmao :[
> 
> love you <3
> 
> -Brick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :]  
> So that's the first chapter of 'Please (Don't) Leave...' I guess-  
> sorry if it's a bit shitty- I don't really write that often but I hope you liked chapter one!  
> I also wrote this at 12 am soooo yeeaahhh.... (and don't ask me where I got 'EastWood' high from lmao. I just thought of it on the spot)
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> -Brick


End file.
